Amarelo
by M. Fernandes
Summary: [ORIGINAL] Eles se conheceram de maneira desastrosa, tendo as prateleiras daquela biblioteca como únicas testemunhas. Mal sabia ela que o moço de óculos escuros Wayfarer e mau humor recheado de sarcasmo gratuito, na verdade, era cego. Mal sabia ele que a menina de vestido amarelo e sua mania incorrigível de viver atrasada, na verdade, era órfã.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Belo Horizonte, primavera._

Os raios de sol envolviam as copas das enormes palmeiras imperiais com sua luz, desenhando sombras pela calçada que dançavam com o vento fresco, típico de uma manhã primaveril. Pássaros cantarolavam um dueto com as risadas sapecas de crianças que passeavam com seus pais, de bicicleta ou acompanhadas por seus bichos de estimação. Sob as cabeças daqueles pacatos cidadãos, um céu de azul límpido adornava o topo dos belos edifícios e seus vinte e tanto andares. A tranquilidade da Praça da Liberdade havia se aliado à trégua do trânsito da capital devido às primeiras horas daquele domingo ensolarado e ameno.

Infelizmente, ela estava atrasada demais para admirar o belo cenário. Seus passos largos atravessavam apressadamente a praça centenária, ritmados pelos batimentos cardíacos acelerados e a respiração ligeiramente ofegante. Praguejava mentalmente a sua incrível capacidade de viver sempre meia hora atrás da vida e, o fato de terem se passado exatamente trinta e três minutos após o horário marcado para o seu compromisso matinal, em pleno domingo, havia deixado-a ainda mais enfurecida com a recente quebra do próprio recorde.

Seu vestido amarelo brincava desajeitado pelas coxas de pele alva, enquanto as sapatilhas tilintavam pelo caminho ladrilhado. Ela parou bruscamente ao perceber que havia chegado a seu destino, depois de alguns xingamentos em baixo tom quando errara a avenida endereçada e tivera que retornar dois quarteirões. Afobada demais para endireitar a própria vestimenta de tons alegres, conferiu no pedaço de papel atentamente o nome que também constava na placa do arrojado edifício branco de formas arredondadas à frente de seus olhos joviais.

- Biblioteca Pública Estadual Professor Luiz de Bessa. – Disse a si mesma, finalmente vencendo o seu arqui-inimigo, o relógio de pulso, que agora marcava trinta e sete minutos de atraso. Eram quase nove horas da manhã e o local fechava pouco antes de meio-dia. – Começando com o pé direito, que maravilha! – Resmungou, enquanto guardava o pedaço de papel de volta na bolsa de um marrom _vintage_.

Porém, o instante em que o ponteiro do relógio se preparava para apontar trinta e oito minutos de atraso, fora suficiente para que, distraída, a moça do vestido amarelo esbarrasse em alguém. Desajeitada, acabara por deixar o pedaço de papel cair ao chão, junto à sua bolsa, terminando por assustar o enorme cachorro que se interpôs entre ela e o desconhecido.

- Qual é! Não olha por onde anda!? – Reverberou de maneira mais alta do que previa, enquanto já se abaixava prontamente para pegar as suas coisas. Desnorteada, ela continuou a reclamar, agora não mais se importando com a gratuita falta de educação para com o desconhecido que entrara em seu caminho. – Por um acaso você é...

- Cego?

A voz masculina em flagrante tom de deboche chamou a atenção imediata da moça do vestido amarelo. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao finalmente identificarem que o enorme cachorro nada mais era do que um labrador de sedosa pelagem também amarelada, preso por uma coleira especial segurada pelas mãos do jovem que usava jeans surrado, _all star _vermelho, blusa branca e óculos escuros do tipo _Wayfarer._

- Ah! Mil desculpas! – Ela se levantou de supetão, gaguejando enquanto segurava os seus pertences de maneira desengonçada. Não só havia batido o recorde de atrasos de sua vida, como também das situações mais vergonhosas que lembrava ter passado!

- Tudo bem. Não fui eu que não olhei por onde andava. – O moço de óculos escuros revidou em tom ríspido, fazendo-a corar instantaneamente.

E enquanto o relógio marcava trinta e nove minutos de atraso, a moça do vestido amarelo apressou o passo em direção à biblioteca estadual, saindo sem se despedir do rapaz cego e seu cão-guia e, ironicamente, agradecendo aos céus por ele não conseguir enxergar o quão sem graça ela tivera ficado.

* * *

Tentando esquecer o mal entendido que passara mais cedo, a moça do vestido amarelo se concentrava nas informações prestadas pela atendente da biblioteca estadual. Seus dedos finos passeavam pelo extenso balcão, inquietos, enquanto sua mente não conseguia parar o bombardeio de sarcasmos a todo o momento. Foi lhe entregue uma ficha para que preenchesse com os seus principais dados, enquanto a atendente continuava com suas explicações, educadamente.

- Ficamos sempre muito animados quando pessoas aparecem aqui na biblioteca interessadas no trabalho voluntariado. – Ela dizia. – A propósito, como foi que você tomou conhecimento que estávamos precisando de voluntários?

- Minha avó... Ela passou anos como voluntária em orfanatos. Então sempre tive interesse em pesquisar essas coisas. – Respondeu timidamente, de maneira casual, entregando a ficha de inscrição para a atendente.

- Entendo. – A mulher lia rapidamente as informações, com um sorriso complacente no rosto. – E seu nome é... Ana. Ana...?

- Só Ana. – Disse a moça do vestido amarelo, incomodada por decepcionar a ligeira expectativa da atendente por um segundo nome.

- Entendo. – Repetiu a atendente, deixando o sorriso tornar-se ligeiramente amarelo. – Vejo que você também não é daqui, da capital. Mudou-se com sua família a pouco tempo?

- Na verdade... Eu vim sozinha... – Ana pigarreou. Odiava responder as vazias perguntas "só-para-puxar-conversa".

- Entendo. – Repetiu pela terceira vez, enquanto carimbava mais alguns papéis, aquela burocracia do serviço público de sempre. – Então, Ana, animada para começar? – A mulher voltou sua atenção para a jovenzinha do outro lado do balcão.

Ana acordou de suas momentâneas indagações sobre quantos "entendo" a atendente da biblioteca deveria dizer por dia. Piscando curiosamente os olhos, ela esqueceu a boca entreaberta por mais alguns instantes, ainda perdida da realidade desde o fatídico trombo com o desconhecido mais cedo.

- Você quer dizer... Que já posso começar hoje? – Finalmente perguntou, aos poucos colocando as ideias no lugar.

- Claro. – A atendente alargou o sorriso. – É um serviço voluntário, só precisávamos de alguns dos seus dados.

- Então... Eu... Já posso começar a leitura oral para... – Ana vacilou, engolindo em seco. As palavras ríspidas do jovem rapaz ecoando em sua cabeça: - Os cegos?

A desastrada moça do vestido amarelo, ao perceber as palavras que acabara de escolher, sentiu as bochechas levemente salpicadas por sardas queimarem instantaneamente.

- Na verdade, eu quis dizer... Você sabe... As pessoas com deficiência visual... Digo... As pessoas que vou fazer a leitura... Bem... – Atropelava-se nas próprias palavras, fazendo com que a atendente olhasse-a de certa forma com pena.

- Não se preocupe, mocinha. – Disse a mulher em um tom extremamente dócil e compreensível. – A maioria das pessoas que vêm até nós, querendo ser voluntários, nunca teve contato com esse público. É normal que você se sinta um pouco perdida na maneira que vai conduzir o trabalho ou na maneira que vai se comunicar com eles. Mas se for do seu real interesse em continuar frequentando a biblioteca aos domingos, tenho certeza de que logo você irá se acostumar. E grande parte sequer se sente ofendida quando é chamada de "cego", muito disso é senso comum.

Ana simplesmente não conseguia se acalmar, repetindo para si mesma o quão azarada fora de ter encontrado com a minoria que realmente se sentia ofendida! Enquanto isso, ela era guiada pela mulher de meia idade pelos corredores repletos de prateleiras e em pouco tempo, as duas haviam chegado ao setor de braile e áudio-livros da biblioteca.

A atendente indicou uma cadeira vazia em uma das mesas redondas de estudo e leitura no canto da ampla sala. As demais estavam ocupadas por outros voluntários, os quais liam em baixo tom textos acadêmicos e científicos, ou corrigiam gabaritos de provas para os deficientes visuais.

- Agora é só esperar que alguém chegue. E não se esqueça de ajudar a indicar a sua mesa para a pessoa. Espero que goste do trabalho, qualquer dúvida, pode me procurar no balcão principal. – Disse a mulher, afastando-se da mesa aos poucos.

- Espere... – Ana balbuciou, levemente envergonhada. A atendente virou-se em sua direção, esperando que a menina continuasse. – Eu pensei... Que iria ler... Você sabe... Livros... Normais? – Ela perguntou, receosa se teria sido clara o suficiente.

- A maioria que procura o serviço voluntário precisa de ajuda para corrigir gabaritos de concursos públicos, ou estudar para provas de vestibular. – Sorriu a atendente, como se escondesse uma pequena surpresa, ao ver o ligeiro olhar de decepção da jovem sonhadora de vestido amarelo. – Mas não se preocupe, nosso público é bastante heterogêneo, tenho certeza de que você terá a oportunidade de compartilhar a literatura nacional e estrangeira com alguém.

E sem mais delongas, Ana ficou sozinha, sentada à mesa do canto daquela ampla sala, esperando a primeira oportunidade para começar o voluntariado que se propôs a participar naquela capital. Num suspiro, sua mente rodopiou, ainda não conseguindo acreditar na ironia que havia passado mais cedo, culpa das suas manias incorrigíveis de viver atrasada.

- Será que ele estava saindo da biblioteca? Será que ele frequenta a seção de braile? – Indagou-se mentalmente, seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o olhar distante. – Cego... – Suspirou, aquela palavra vagando dentro de si. – Vovó, sinto tanta a sua falta... A vida aqui parece que vai ser tão diferente do que estava acostumada no orfanato...

Ana olhou pela janela, as memórias de sua infância mesclavam-se com as flores que dançavam pelo clima primaveril. Flores de um Ipê. Amarelo.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

_Instituto de Olhos, Belo Horizonte. Duas semanas antes._

A elegante secretária atravessava o amplo corredor de paredes brancas, adornadas por enormes janelas de vidro. Seu salto alto promovia um ruído bastante audível, uma vez que todo o ambiente se encontrava em um silêncio celestial, interrompido apenas pelas caixas de som presas ao teto, as quais comunicavam o rádio interno do estabelecimento, ao som de outra voz feminina e educada, chamando pacientes ou funcionários.

A mulher, que aparentava ter quase trinta anos, trajava um _tailleur_ de um azul marinho sóbrio, os loiros presos em um coque, maquiagem discreta que apenas realçava a aparência adequada para a política daquele hospital especializado em oftalmologia.

Bateu levemente na vistosa porta de madeira que dava para um dos inúmeros consultórios. Esperou uma resposta do outro lado, pacientemente, o que não demorou dez segundos.

- Com licença, Dr. Miguel. – Ela sibilou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sentado em uma típica cadeira de escritório, o senhor de cabelos curtos, ligeiramente grisalhos, assinava uma série de documentos em cima de sua mesa de vidro, enfeitada por poucos porta-retratos e esculturas abstratas.

- Trouxe os horários remarcados das consultas da próxima semana, Helena? – A voz grave do médico de jaleco branco impecável ressoou pela sala de bela decoração. Seus olhos profundamente cinzentos, bastante peculiares, ainda focados no amontoado de papel à sua frente.

- Aqui estão. – A secretária entregou a planilha impressa, prontamente. Um momento de silêncio se fez, até que o clínico percebesse a presença relutante de Helena ainda em seu consultório. Em um simples manejo de cabeça, indicou para que a jovem prosseguisse, sem demonstrar nenhum grande interesse. – Dr. Miguel, o assunto urgente que o senhor estava tratando no interior do Estado. Bem, conseguimos o contato que me foi solicitado.

As palavras automáticas da funcionária foram suficientes para que Miguel Bittencourt, renomado cirurgião oftalmologista da capital mineira, mudasse o seu humor bruscamente. Os olhos acinzentados ganharam um brilho surreal, seguidos por um tímido sorriso flagranteado apenas pelas pequenas rugas de meia idade.

- Não me diga que ela finalmente aceitou o meu convite! – Ele exclamou, animado.

- Na verdade, a informação que trago, doutor, é que a senhorita Ana acaba de passar no vestibular da Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais. Primeiro lugar no curso de Letras.

- Mas isso é uma maravilha! – Comemorava Miguel. – Imprima a lista dos aprovados, por favor. É a segunda vez que fico tão contente com uma notícia dessas! – Confidenciou para a secretária. – Não parece que já se fazem quase três anos que meu filho passou por essa experiência.

- Foi uma grande conquista, nós todos do instituto lembramos muito bem do dia, doutor. – Sorriu Helena.

Contudo, a fugaz expressão de felicidade nos olhos do médico transformou-se em um misterioso vazio, regado por um sentimento profundo de nostalgia, com um leve gosto amargo de arrependimento por decisões passadas...

- Algum problema, doutor? – A jovem moça não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Não é nada, Helena. – Ele a tranquilizou. – Só desejei, por um momento, poder voltar no tempo... Gostaria que minha mãe pudesse ter conhecido melhor Caleb e o seu talento para a música.

- Imagino que deva ter sido uma perda muito grande para a sua família.

- Na verdade, a morte de Dona Germana, mesmo recente, já era esperada, no fundo. Ela estava muito debilitada pela velhice, apesar de ter sido durona até o último momento. – Disse o médico, em um suspiro de admiração. – Teimou em ficar no orfanato cuidando das crianças até não ter mais condições.

- Realmente... – Helena sorriu, complacente. – Me lembro de Dona Germana apenas uma vez, em todos esses anos que tenho trabalhado no instituto. Ela não viajava muito para Belo Horizonte, não é mesmo?

- De fato. Por essas e outras Caleb e minha esposa quase não tiveram contato com ela...

- Doutor... – A secretária vacilou, sua voz em um tom tímido. – Essa menina, a senhorita Ana. Será que essa grande oportunidade de estudar na universidade fará com que reconsidere a sua proposta?

- Minha mãe amou muito essa garota, Helena... – Sorriu o médico, seus olhos mirando um abismo de memórias turvas. – Adotar essa garota é uma decisão que faço em memória dela. Ana terá que aceitar. – Disse por fim, sua grave voz determinada. – Quero que descubra possíveis endereços de pensões onde ela poderá estar. O período de matrícula deve ser em breve, preciso dessa oportunidade para conversarmos pessoalmente. Sozinha, Ana não vai conseguir se sustentar na capital, mesmo numa moradia estudantil. É a chance perfeita para trazê-la a minha casa!

* * *

_Biblioteca Pública Estadual Professor Luiz de Bessa._

Enquanto esperava a primeira oportunidade de iniciar o serviço voluntário, Ana checava seus _e-mails_ pelo _smartphone_ de um modelo simplório. O vento pouco a pouco diminuía de ritmo, evidenciando faixas de luzes solares cada vez mais intensas, antecedentes do comumente sol a pico de meio-dia.

Seus olhos transpareciam certa relutância, cada vez que conferia as mensagens trocadas com o renomado cirurgião oftalmologista da capital. Após insistentes conversas, o que incluía à verdadeira invasão ao pensionato onde ela havia se hospedado três dias atrás para a matrícula em seu curso superior, Ana finalmente entendera as razões oblíquas do filho de sua avó por consideração.

De maneira incisiva, ele havia lhe contado o quanto sentia por não ter mantido um vínculo forte com sua genitora, sobretudo nos últimos anos de sua vida, em que esteve tão debilitada, auxiliada apenas por Ana e outras órfãs mais antigas, as quais verdadeiramente cresceram na companhia e cuidados de "vovó Germana". Ao perceber que, de alguma maneira, Miguel queria ajudá-la honestamente com seus estudos, como homenagem à sua própria mãe, por quem Ana considerava ser a única representação do que ela poderia chamar de "família", um acordo finalmente fora firmado entre ambos.

Ana concordaria em morar certo tempo com a família de Miguel, até conseguir se estabelecer na cidade e encontrar alguma moradia estudantil e trabalho de meio período. Era nítido que ele insistiria, nesse meio tempo, para que ela mudasse de vez para o lar dos Bittencourt, que inclusive se tornasse uma deles, sendo adotada por Miguel, concretizando o sonho de uma família, se tornando, de fato, neta de Dona Germana.

As preocupações da moça de vestido amarelo tendiam a piorar. Teria que se adaptar a uma família que jamais tivera algum tipo de contato, em plenos dezessete anos, quando o longínquo sonho de ser adotada por um pai e uma mãe amorosos, quiçá ter a companhia de irmãs e irmãos, já havia lhe soado impossível há tempos...

Percebendo que não teria mais escolha, ela tentava aceitar a ideia de que se mudaria para a casa dos Bittencourt no dia seguinte, exatamente uma semana antes das aulas na universidade começarem.

- Garota, pra uma voluntária, você está muito parada.

A inesperada voz masculina atingiu em cheio os ouvidos de Ana, acordando-a de seu momentâneo transe. Desacreditada, seus olhos vão de encontro à pessoa que ela menos esperava reencontrar naquele domingo primaveril, deixando-a zonza e boquiaberta.

Um par de óculos escuros descansava sob um simétrico e afunilado nariz, rosto de pele alva e saudável, bochechas levemente rosadas pelo calor abafado da ampla sala do setor de braile, boca bem contornada, de lábios finos e dentes perfeitamente harmônicos. Os cabelos dele possuíam um tom acobreado, ondulados pelo tamanho mediano do corte que cobria toda a sua nuca, desgrenhados propositalmente, dando-lhe um charme _cool_. Ainda trajava a mesma camiseta branca simples, o _jeans_ surrado e o _all star_ vermelho. E, não menos surpreendente, o labrador de pelagem amarelada e porte atlético ali estava, fazendo-lhe companhia.

- Você?! – Ana não pôde conter a enorme surpresa em seu tom de voz agudo, estridente, seguido do olhar completamente pasmo. – Mas, como você sabia que eu estava aqui?!

- Eu sou cego, garota. Não surdo. – Ironizou o belo rapaz, que aparentava ter seus vinte e poucos anos.

- Mas... Mas... – Gaguejava a pobre mocinha, totalmente perdida. – Eu sequer vi você chegando!

- Já estava aqui, andando pelas prateleiras, quando ouvi sua voz esganiçada fazendo mil perguntas para Ruth.

- Ruth?! – Ana só conseguia se expressar em mais e mais perguntas, percebendo o quão encurralada se sentia diante daquele desconhecido mal humorado.

- A recepcionista da biblioteca. – Disse ele, enquanto ordenava silenciosamente ao seu cão-guia que deitasse aos pés da mesa redonda de estudos, batendo levemente duas vezes a sua bengala nas patas traseiras do labrador.

- Você ouviu nossa conversa esse tempo todo?!

- Eu e todos os meus colegas. Não sabe que é falta de educação falar tão alto numa biblioteca? – Respondeu-lhe em um tom propositalmente óbvio e impaciente, jorrando um sarcasmo gratuito demasiadamente irritante. – Então, muito decepcionante perceber que não vão ter muitos lhe procurando para que leia "livros normais"?

A pergunta maldosa fez com que Ana sentisse suas bochechas levemente salpicadas por sardas explodirem em tons rubros, enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram de imensa raiva em direção ao rapaz petulante.

- Olha, garoto, se você veio aqui só pra tirar uma com a minha cara, está perdendo o seu tempo, ok?! – Ela se levantou bruscamente, a voz aguda em tom de determinação, seus pequenos pés calçados nas sapatilhas preparando-se para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. – Eu tropecei em você sem querer mais cedo, não foi minha culpa se te ofendi quando disse que era cego!

Entretanto, no instante em que Ana passava por ele, no intuito de nunca mais voltar àquela biblioteca, a forte mão dele agarrou-a pelo braço esquerdo, forçando-a a parar centímetros de distância do alto rapaz.

- Garota, não sabe que é um tremendo desrespeito sair sem avisar a um cego?! Sua família não te deu educação pra que aprendesse a se despedir quando for embora?!

Já irritada pelos problemas relacionados justamente ao termo "família" que estavam minando a mente dela momentos antes daquele estúpido rapaz reaparecer, fez com que Ana retirasse o seu braço das mãos dele em um solavanco desengonçado, bufando verdadeiramente de ódio.

- Agora que você teve a oportunidade de me dar lição de moral, dá pra sair do meu caminho?!

- Não. – Disse ele, rispidamente, seu rosto voltado em direção à voz insuportavelmente aguda daquela menina estressadinha. – Vai desistir de ser voluntária tão cedo só porque pensou que alguém se ofendeu por ter o chamado de "cego"?! Olhe ao seu redor, garota! Terminologias são os menores dos nossos possíveis problemas.

Ana piscou os olhos por alguns segundos, enfurecendo-se ainda mais por perceber que não conseguia pensar numa resposta à altura. Aquele estúpido garoto conseguiu tirá-la verdadeiramente do sério nos cinco minutos em que estiveram trocando farpas.

Ironicamente, ela estava à beira de ser adotada pelo Dr. Miguel, renomado cirurgião oftalmologista. Tragicamente, sua esperança em unir a paixão por literatura com a admiração do trabalho voluntário herdado por sua avó, havia culminado em um encontro desastroso com o garoto mais insuportável do século! Qual seria o seu carma em relação a problemas de visão, Ana mentalmente começava a se perguntar.

Tomando um longo suspiro, na fraca tentativa de se acalmar, a pequena de vestido amarelo tomou coragem e finalmente perguntou, civilizadamente:

- Então... Você está precisando de alguma ajuda minha?

E naquele instante, ela pôde jurar que ao dar um meio sorriso triunfante e malandro, o jovem rapaz no fundo conseguia enxergar a evidente timidez no rosto de Ana...

- É assim que se fala, garota.

- Ana. – Ela interrompeu, revirando os olhos impacientemente. – Meu nome é Ana. Só Ana. – Emendou, já prevendo a expectativa que todos tinham por um fatídico segundo nome.

- Muito bem, Ana-só-Ana. – Ele ironizou. – Quero que escolha algum bom título da literatura inglesa. Vou confiar na sua indicação do autor e da obra. Podemos começar a leitura no próximo domingo?

Surpresa, a moça do vestido amarelo não sabia afirmar se o insuportável moço de óculos escuros estaria mais uma vez caçoando de si, ou se estaria falando realmente sério. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse esclarecer mais aquela surreal situação em que se viu atrelada àquele desconhecido, ele já estava se afastando a passos largos em direção à saída do setor de braile, acompanhado por seu cão-guia.

- Até domingo, Ana-só-Ana. E tente aprender a se despedir direito das pessoas. Nós, "cegos", não podemos adivinhar quando alguém está se afastando e indo embora. – Falou em um incômodo tom alto ao dar as costas para a garota, sua voz grave reverberando na agora quase vazia sala, uma vez que a biblioteca estadual fecharia pouco antes de meio-dia.

- Espere! – Disse Ana com sua voz estridente. – Você não me disse o seu nome, garoto mal educado! – Completou apressadamente, não perdendo a oportunidade de alfinetar-lhe antes que saísse pela porta.

E ainda de costas para a moça do vestido amarelo, parado por um instante com a mão na maçaneta, o jovem cego sorriu ao responder:

- O meu nome é Caleb.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

_Lourdes, Belo Horizonte. Numa segunda-feira nublada._

O céu acinzentado possuía o mesmo tom nas íris dos olhos dele. Um olhar carregado de cansaço, evidenciando um ligeiro mau-humor típico de velhice precoce.

Dr. Miguel conduzia o vistoso veículo esportivo pelas ruas inclinadas daquele bairro nobre da capital. O vidro fumê da janela do lado do passageiro não impedia que Ana se deixasse perder pela infinidade de nuvens que cobriam toda a cidade, rasgadas apenas pelos enormes prédios residenciais com seus vinte e tanto andares.

O médico tagarelava ansioso no quanto estava satisfeito em ter a jovem moça agora em sua família. Discursava sobre a rotina dos Bittencourt de uma maneira forçada, neutralizando qualquer indício do quão Ana, na realidade, se sentira pressionada a aceitar a oferta eloquente, tendo em vista que sozinha não conseguiria se manter e completar o tão almejado ensino superior.

O conversível deslizou por uma rotatória tranquilamente, indicando que haviam chegado ao seu destino. Tratava-se de um gigantesco edifício, cuja porta de entrada era adornada por uma elegante parede de pedra. Por todos os andares, podia-se ver enormes janelas de vidro que cobriam as laterais.

Num clique de controle remoto, Ana ouviu o barulho do portão da garagem se fechando logo atrás de si, enquanto Miguel abria a porta do veículo para ela, num gesto cavalheiresco.

- Bem-vinda ao lar. – Ele sorriu, evidenciando as próprias rugas. Ana suspirou calmamente, tentando enxergar alguma naturalidade naquilo tudo.

Subiram de elevador. O apartamento ficava no décimo quinto andar e a garota começava a se perguntar se estivera em um local tão alto assim antes em sua vida. Trajava uma blusa de malha marrom e calças jeans em tom de musgo, pior do que isso, só se estivesse de luto. Seus braços se enrolavam apreensivos no cardigã preto que ela segurava firmemente, enquanto observava os números no painel eletrônico mudarem, um a um. Logo, a voz feminina e maquinal anunciou na gravação que ambos haviam chegado.

Décimo quinto andar. A casa dos Bittencourt.

A frase mental até então não lhe parecia tão literal, até que Miguel abriu a porta de entrada do apartamento. Definitivamente, todo o décimo quinto andar era a casa dos Bittencourt.

Ana piscou perplexa ao adentrar na enorme sala de estar. Havia uma janela que se estendia por toda a parede, a qual a garota tinha reparado, na lateral exterior do edifício. Vários sofás com almofadas das mais diversas cores e texturas preenchiam o espaço juntamente a tapeçarias, mesas de centro feitas de madeira em formas exóticas, taças de cristais, esculturas em pedra, piso de tábua corrida e, o toque final, um belo piano de cauda preto envernizado.

Enquanto o médico apresentava-lhe cada espaço da casa, a garota se perdia em mais requinte, como se estivesse num cenário de algum filme, uma realidade até pouco tempo atrás completamente intangível para si, mormente por ter sido criada em um humilde orfanato do interior.

O belo lustre de cristal acima da mesa de jantar para doze pessoas quase a deixara momentaneamente sem ar, fazendo com que Ana acabasse por esquecer suas malas de roupas espalhadas pelo corredor principal, no chão.

Na enorme cozinha, a jovem garota foi apresentada à governanta da família, a senhora Madalena. Numa simplicidade comovente, a senhora de idade avançada com seus muitos quilos distribuídos pela baixa estatura no simpático uniforme cinza e branco, sorriu para a recém-chegada, apertando-lhe a mão generosamente.

- Espero que se sinta à vontade aqui, minha filha. – Disse ela, insistindo para que Ana a chamasse apenas de "Lena". – Trabalho há muitos anos para essa família, cuidei de Miguelito quando Dona Germana precisava viajar por causa da administração dos trabalhos filantrópicos.

- A senhora era próxima da vovó? Digo... Da senhora Germana? – Perguntou Ana, num sobressalto de alegria e saudades.

- Nós mantivemos contato todos esses anos, Aninha. – Lena sorriu, bondosamente. Sabia que Dona Germana cuidou com um carinho ainda mais especial daquela órfã. Por algum motivo, havia se apegado mais àquela criança. Por anos, pelas cartas trocadas, ela sempre contava das peripécias de sua "Aninha".

- Sinto falta dela... – Murmurou a garota, apertando as mãos enrugadas de Lena. Faziam-se meses que ninguém a chamava de "Aninha". Ter aquela senhora consigo, pensava Ana, faria com que a brusca mudança não fosse tão ruim assim.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me chamar, minha filha. – Continuou a governanta, guiando-a para fora da cozinha gentilmente. – Há três gerações estou trabalhando para os Bittencourt.

- Três gerações? O Dr. Miguel por um acaso tem filhos?

- Oh, ele não havia lhe dito? – Lena perguntou, retoricamente.

- Vejo que vocês duas se entenderam muito rapidamente. – A voz masculina do doutor chamou a atenção de ambas, enquanto ele voltava da área que dava para os quartos da casa. – Estive conferindo o seu quarto, Ana. Espero que você ache que ele está em ordem, mas qualquer problema, não hesite em me falar, que providenciarei...

De repente, ouviu-se um estrondoso barulho, como se algo tivesse caído ao chão, seguido de vidro se quebrando em estilhaço. No mesmo instante, olhares desesperados do médico e da governanta se encontraram, fazendo com que ambos corressem em direção ao corredor principal, fonte de todo o tumulto.

Perdida, Ana permaneceu próxima à porta da cozinha, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Lembrou-se que havia deixado suas malas naquele lugar por descuido, imaginando que o possível animal de estimação da família tivesse derrubado sua bagagem.

- Mas e os copos de vidro quebrados? – Indagou-se, não dando credibilidade que houvesse um cachorro tão grande capaz de derrubar, ao mesmo tempo, os objetos em cima da bela cômoda de mogno que ficava no corredor. Quando se surpreendeu ao escutar aquela conhecida voz...

- Porra! Quem foi o imbecil que fez isso?!

Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota correu em direção àquela confusão que havia se instalado no corredor que abria caminho da sala para os quartos. Assustada, ela pôde ver de relance as malas caídas no chão, junto às taças quebradas, enquanto outras estavam espalhadas pela cômoda de mogno, ainda intactas por sorte. Miguel e Lena estavam abaixados, auxiliando a pessoa que havia se acidentado, a qual esbravejava:

- Não preciso de ajuda! Me soltem!

Ele se levantou sozinho, bruscamente. Ana respirava ofegante, a sensação de frio na barriga se espalhando pelo resto do corpo, fazendo com que suas pernas começassem a bambear, ameaçando não suportarem o peso do próprio corpo. Sentiu o mundo sob os seus ombros quando reparou que as mãos dele, justamente ele, havia se cortado com os cacos de vidro, as deixando levemente ensanguentadas. O labrador amarelo aproximou-se de seu dono, um baixo choro de preocupação e lealdade.

- Eu... Eu sinto... Sinto muito... – Ela não conseguia se expressar muito bem, balbuciando lamúrias enquanto se sentia zonza.

Ela sabia que ele reconheceria a sua voz. "Aquela voz esganiçada", que havia incomodado a todos na biblioteca no dia anterior, por ser estridente demais e, desapercebida, acabar falando alto. Ele saberia que se tratava dela, a estúpida que havia trombado em seu caminho e saído sem se despedir, deixando-o a falar sozinho, provavelmente.

Mas Ana não havia simplesmente ido embora porque era mal educada. No fundo, confessava que havia fugido dele. Correr, instintivamente, é a reação mais esperada quando alguém se sente encurralado. E era exatamente assim como Ana se sentia ao estar perto dele, ao ter recebido aquelas patéticas lições de moral entre as estantes de livros. Aquele garoto insuportável simplesmente não fazia sentido. Ela não sabia o que esperar vindo dele.

E agora ele estava ali. "Olhando" em direção à fraca e rouca voz dela, seus lábios rígidos em uma fina linha, furioso.

- Não sabe que a regra número um em conviver com um cego é justamente não mudar os objetos da casa de lugar?! – Rosnou.

- Caleb, perdoe a Ana. Ela não poderia imaginar que esse acidente aconteceria por causa de um simples descuido. Ela não sabia que você é cego... – Interveio Miguel, colocando-se no caminho entre ambos.

Ana apenas tentava segurar o choro, incrédula no que acabara de acontecer. Estava cada vez mais convicta de que havia algum tipo de carma que a colocava no caminho daquele rapaz, tornando a vida dele um verdadeiro inferno.

- Eu... Não tive... A intenção... – Ela sussurrou, sua voz entrecortada por alguns soluços, liberando caminho para que as lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto, lavando suas bochechas recheadas de sardas.

E naquele instante silencioso, Caleb pôde ouvi-la.

Ele ajeitou os óculos escuros, virando o seu rosto para longe de onde vinha aquela voz sofrida, totalmente irritante.

- Lena, você pode me ajudar com esses cortes, por favor? – Disse o jovem rapaz, forçando certa suavidade na grave voz masculina, sendo guiado pela governanta para o seu quarto, seguido do labrador. E ignorando o seu pai e a recém-chegada completamente, o cego passa por ambos.

- Eu devo minhas sinceras desculpas a você, Ana. – O médico começou, apoiando a sua mão direita no ombro da desolada jovem, ainda atônita.

- Foi um erro... – Ela balbuciou, trêmula, sendo impedida por Miguel.

- Não diga isso. – Ele a cortou, ríspido. – A culpa é minha. Não contei que possuía um filho. Tampouco que ele é cego.

A naturalidade com que o cirurgião dizia aquela palavra partia o coração da pobre garota. Por que, entre todos os seres humanos da Terra, ela teria caído justamente no caminho dele, mais uma vez?!

Ana sentia-se exausta.

- Eu quis que vocês se conhecessem de maneira amigável. O estranhamento que você teria com a condição de Caleb se equipararia ao dele em termos uma filha adotiva, já que ele não havia reagido tão bem a essa decisão tomada tão repentinamente. É um jovem relapso, no auge dos seus vinte e um anos de idade. Não guarde rancor dele, por favor.

Ana fez um tímido gesto positivo com a cabeça, tentando não preocupar ainda mais o seu anfitrião. Mas em sua mente, não saía a imagem do belo Caleb, um jovem rapaz de vinte e um anos de idade, seu rosto de marfim, cabelos médios ligeiramente acobreados, dentes harmoniosos em um perfeito sorriso e sua bela voz grave.

Ele era cego. E tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiar Ana.

- Acho que é melhor você se deitar. – Miguel sugeriu, inseguro ao ver a jovem não expressando sequer uma reação, completamente em silêncio, fitando as taças quebradas. – Amanhã será outro dia, vocês poderão conversar com mais calma, se conhecerem... Tenho certeza que este triste episódio será facilmente esquecido.

Ana mirou os olhos cinzas do clínico. De fato, ele não sabia da biblioteca. Não poderia imaginar que ambos tivessem se conhecido no dia anterior. Assim como ela jamais poderia imaginar que o veria de novo, naquele trágico acidente.

A jovem suspirou, enxugando os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas. Por alguma razão, ela não contara no mesmo instante a verdade ao Dr. Miguel, tampouco fugira daquele apartamento. Ana caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, tentando acreditar que se fosse dormir, tudo se mostraria um pequeno pesadelo, um equívoco sanável. Ela acordaria no outro dia, ao som da voz de sua avó, chamando-a de "Aninha" enquanto preparava o café da manhã.

Porém, ao passar pela porta do quarto dele, que ficava exatamente ao lado do seu, Ana sentiu o gosto azedo de uma espiral na qual ela se viu lançada e, agora, totalmente presa.

Caleb a odiava. Não por ser tão desastrada, a maneira que ele "a olhou" dessa vez jamais se compararia à inocente troca de farpas do dia anterior. Ele a odiava porque ela havia aparecido nessa altura do campeonato, invadindo a vida de sua família graças a um capricho repentino de seu pai. Ela havia visto a expressão no rosto dele, podia sentir aqueles olhos por trás dos óculos escuros fulminando-a... Caleb, definitivamente, a odiava.

- Bem-vinda ao lar, Ana. – Disse a si mesma, virando o seu rosto na cama e finalmente conseguiu fechar os olhos marejados de desgosto.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

_Apartamento dos Bittencourt. Terça-feira chuvosa._

Foram precisos alguns bons minutos até que Ana criasse coragem para se levantar da cama. O colchão exageradamente confortável não fora o bastante para amenizar o peso do verdadeiro caos que havia se instalado na mente da menina. Conclusão: ela não conseguira pregar os olhos a noite inteira e agora acordava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Ouviu o som da chuva pela janela de seu novo quarto, enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro de penas, desejando que pudesse se teletransportar de volta ao orfanato.

Tarde demais.

- Bom dia, Aninha! – Lena abriu a porta sem pudores, seguido das cortinas que deixaram uma fraca luz iluminar o ambiente arejado, revelando um frio dia cinzento daquela capital. – Espero que tenha dormido bem e que tenha gostado do quarto. Eu ajudei na escolha da decoração. – Sorriu, bondosa.

Ana tentou esboçar um sorriso menos amarelo possível, ao passo que sentia suas têmporas latejarem cada vez que um trovão, lá fora, dava o ar da graça. Percorreu os olhos pela primeira vez pelo cômodo com maior atenção, percebendo os objetos decorativos em tons lilases, bastante delicados e femininos, preenchendo o ambiente com graça e elegância. Mesmo assim, o quarto púrpura não seria o suficiente para fazer com que a jovem esquecesse o gosto amargo do incidente do dia anterior.

Cedo ou tarde, Ana esbarraria com ele pela casa... E a possibilidade da literalidade dessa péssima escolha verbal, "esbarrar", fez com que ela torcesse o nariz. Sabia que era um desastre por natureza e a partir de então teria que aprender a conviver com um jovem cego. Que a odiava, por falar nisso.

Ao longe, podia-se ouvir Lena tagarelar sobre os hábitos dos Bittencourt, incluindo o horário do café da manhã. Era pouco mais de nove horas, quando Ana percebeu que o Dr. Miguel já havia feito o seu desjejum, seguindo para a sua clínica, aparentemente atolado por uma atarefada rotina de cirurgião. A jovem partia uma fatia de bolo de laranja na mesa da cozinha, timidamente, enquanto ainda se escutava a voz da governanta ora se aproximando, ora se afastando do local, na medida em que ia cumprindo as suas tarefas do dia pelo enorme apartamento e, ao mesmo tempo, explicava sobre onde Ana encontraria cada tipo de utensílio doméstico que pudesse vir a precisar.

Ela começava a se perguntar onde estaria a senhora Bittencourt, esposa do Dr. Miguel, vez que não a vira no dia de sua chegada e, a princípio, não a encontraria pela cozinha naquele horário. Talvez estivesse de viagem, Ana deduziu por fim.

Num piscar de olhos, deu-se por conta de que estava completamente sozinha na mesa redonda da cozinha, nenhum sinal da voz animada de Lena ao longe. Questionou-se se estivera tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos, vez que sequer havia percebido algum barulho de porta se fechando, caso a governanta tivesse saído para ir ao mercado ou outro lugar qualquer.

Ana suspirou, desfrutando do silêncio do ambiente, tentando se sentir mais segura no novo lar, acalmando sua ansiedade após uma mudança tão brusca. Sentia a dor de cabeça se esvaindo aos poucos, quando percebeu que não era mais a única presente no local...

- Bom dia pra você também.

Alargou seu sorriso ao ver que ele correspondeu ao gesto educado, abanando o longo rabo de pelagem amarelada. O labrador não desviava suas atenções da jovem sentada bem à sua frente, que mastigava a fatia do bolo devagar. A língua do canino, vez ou outra, umedecia o próprio focinho gelado, de cor preta, enquanto suas orelhas se moviam ligeiramente cada vez que Ana soltava pequenas risadas simpáticas.

- Com toda essa confusão, nós sequer fomos corretamente apresentados, não é mesmo, garoto? – Ela continuou a conversa casual, abrindo caminho para que o animado cão-guia se aproximasse de supetão, encostando seu rosto quadrangular nas suas calças de pijama. Ele a cheirou curioso, como se desse as boas-vindas, à sua maneira, a mais nova colega de casa, ganhando finalmente a confiança de Ana, a qual começava a afagar as suas longas orelhas com gosto. – Mas que dengoso você é! – Brincava.

- O nome dele é Baunilha.

Ana virou-se, assustada. Estivera tão entretida com o simpático labrador; e somado ao barulho da chuva que caía lá fora, acabou por não ouvir os passos pela cozinha. Era a segunda vez que aquela voz grave a surpreendia, encurralando-a em questão de segundos, como se todos os pensamentos que estivessem em sua mente momentos antes, simplesmente desaparecessem na presença dele.

- Bom dia. – Ela conseguiu dizer, soando mais maquinal do que gostaria. Engoliu em seco, enquanto ironicamente jurava que podia sentir os misteriosos olhos por trás daqueles óculos escuros mirando-a incessantemente.

- Você não mudou nada de lugar dessa vez, certo?

A voz grave de Caleb ecoou por toda a cozinha, intimidando a jovem ainda mais. Sequer um bom dia, apenas uma pergunta em tom ríspido, como se a acusasse antecipadamente da incapacidade de não cometer o mesmo erro estúpido por duas vezes seguidas. Um minuto ao lado dele e Ana voltava a se amaldiçoar por ter o azar de se mudar justamente para aquela casa.

- Olha, eu não poderia imaginar que você morasse aqui... Seu pai nunca mencionou... – Tentou se explicar, forçando toda a boa educação que pudesse ser capaz na sua recente vida adulta precoce. Mas logo percebeu que o tiro saíra pela culatra.

- Não é como se o meu pai mencionasse com o maior orgulho do mundo que tem um filho cego.

Caleb rosnou, uma mágoa profunda emanando daquela frase. Ana perdeu o raciocínio no mesmo momento, sentindo suas bochechas sardentas queimarem, ruborescidas. Desviou o olhar do dele, instintivamente, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia vê-la envergonhada.

- Que seja. – O belo rapaz continuou, indo em direção certeira a um dos armários embutidos da cozinha, o que se encontrava mais próximo da geladeira. – Não quero ter o absurdo de usar minha bengala dentro da própria casa. Então, você está avisada. – Alertou, soando mais como uma ameaça àquela garota desastrada que havia invadido a rotina imaculada dos Bittencourt.

Ana franziu a testa, em desagrado pelo aparente gosto que Caleb tinha em lhe dar lições de moral, como se fosse incapaz do mínimo de esforço em compreender a convivência com um portador de deficiência física. Porém, esqueceu-se por um segundo da personalidade arrogante dele ao fitar novamente Baunilha, o qual acompanhava seu mestre em todos os passos pela cozinha. Certamente ele era um cão guia e fora treinado, especificamente, para auxiliar o dono deficiente visual nos obstáculos pelo caminho, como atravessar ruas, alertar sobre objetos pelo chão para que não venha a tropeçar, locais mais íngremes, etc.

Então, como Caleb teria se acidentado no dia anterior daquela maneira? E por que estaria reclamando da possibilidade de usar sua bengala dentro do apartamento? Havia alguma coisa errada com Baunilha?

Ana sentiu sua língua coçando por curiosidade, mas tinha muito receio em fazer perguntas àquele rapaz tão irritante. Percebera, nos poucos e desagradáveis encontros que tivera com Caleb, que nada poderia esperar dele, pois se mostrava um verdadeiro paradoxo, cheio de pontos nodais aos quais Ana sequer sabia como desatar. Caleb aparentava um mau humor gratuito, um rancor misterioso em relação ao próprio pai, que, para piorar, se destrinchava em um ódio genérico em relação a ela mesma, simplesmente por se ver obrigada a aceitar a ideia maluca do Dr. Miguel em se mudar para aquela casa.

Os possíveis problemas com Baunilha, a princípio, eram os menores com que Ana poderia se questionar... E embora quisesse deixar a cozinha o mais rápido possível, retornando ao seu esconderijo para afundar o rosto no travesseiro de penas, a jovem permaneceu sentada, muda, acompanhando os passos de Caleb numa curiosidade quase infantil.

Em movimentos certeiros, que demonstravam uma surpreendente segurança, o rapaz andava por todo o cômodo como se o conhecesse literalmente com a palma da mão. Abria a geladeira e pegava os ingredientes necessários: uma faca não afiada em uma gaveta mais afastada das demais, prato de alumínio, copo do mesmo material, suco, molhos, entre outros. Em questão de segundos, fizera um suculento sanduíche, abocanhando-o com gosto, sem dirigir uma única palavra à Ana, a qual começava a se perguntar se Caleb não sabia que ela continuava no mesmo local, indiferente caso tivesse saído sem avisá-lo mais uma vez, ou se realmente estaria ignorando-a sem nenhuma cerimônia.

E ao se ver sendo tratada como se fosse invisível, sentiu uma raiva profunda amargar-lhe a boca.

Caleb continuava em silêncio, terminando de tomar o seu suco. Colocou as louças na pia e abriu a torneira, lavando-as com a mesma destreza e habilidade que qualquer um poderia ter. Ana logo entendeu o porquê do material em alumínio, vez que a cegueira o impedia de ter a real noção da profundidade e da distância, ainda mais em um local e com objetos constantemente molhados. Ouvia o barulho do prato e do copo caindo com força vez ou outra, enquanto o rapaz continuava com a limpeza. Certamente, se fossem de vidro, algum grave acidente poderia lhe acontecer, como no dia anterior...

E a mera lembrança fez com que Ana sentisse novamente o gosto amargo de se ver em uma situação na qual não contribuíra para a culpa.

- Caleb... – Ela murmurou hesitantemente. E um novo silêncio, ainda mais constrangedor, se fez.

Por trás daquele rosto inexpressivo, por trás daqueles óculos escuros, Ana podia jurar que Caleb estava se divertindo às suas custas, enquanto se importava e tentava se explicar em vão. Ele enxugou a louça e as guardou no armário mais afastado, o armário dele, em que nenhuma louça de vidro entraria no caminho.

Suspirou profundamente, pensando em desistir. Ana havia entrado no território dele, a família dele, a casa dele, a rotina dele. Não importasse os motivos, não importasse as tentativas em lhe dizer que não era aquilo que realmente queria, ela era uma intrusa no santuário sagrado de Caleb. A presença dela naquela casa, simplesmente, já era suficiente para que ele a odiasse. Ana era fruto do aparente mimo do Dr. Miguel e, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido entre ele e o filho, a chegada dela teria sido a gota d'água.

Levantou-se, sentindo os ombros pesados, indo em direção à saída. Queria se refugiar no quarto púrpura, afundar novamente o seu rosto no travesseiro cheio de penas, para esperar que mais um dia passasse. Contudo, foi surpreendida por Caleb, agarrando-a pelo braço quando passava perto de si.

- Me solta! – Ana gritou, enfurecida.

- Você quer saber qual o meu problema com você, garota?! – Surpreendentemente Caleb rosnou, afundando os seus longos e fortes dedos na pele alva da menina, deixando-a cada vez mais assustada. – Eu nunca estive nem aí pra o que aquele velho decide nessa casa! Há muito tempo eu sou ignorado aqui, um estanho, um ser invisível pra ele! Percebeu como isso é irritante, não é mesmo?!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Ah, pobrezinha... Teve que ceder às insistências do senhor Bittencourt por não ter como se virar sozinha na capital... – Ele ironizou. – Garota, eu passei anos da minha vida tendo que provar a todos que sou capaz de alguma coisa, tendo que me virar sozinho pra ser respeitado nessa casa, pra não ser tratado como um coitadinho. Se você não consegue dar conta de estudar aqui, que volte pra porcaria do orfanato de onde veio!

Caleb a soltou bruscamente, endireitando os seus óculos escuros. Conseguia ouvir a respiração ofegante de Ana, encurralada entre o esguio corpo dele e a pia da cozinha, arfando o seu peito enquanto tentava digerir aquelas palavras azedas.

- Se você pretende tanto se esforçar em ser minha irmãzinha, garota, vamos ver quanto tempo aguenta nesse jogo. – Ele deu um meio sorriso sarcástico. – Eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, Ana, já que meu pai quis infernizar a minha nessa boa ação tocante. Espero que aproveite ao máximo a estadia, porque se depender de mim, você vai embora correndo daqui o mais rápido possível.

Num piscar de olhos, Ana se viu novamente sozinha, perdida em meio àquele turbilhão de ameaças. Começava a perceber que os planos do Dr. Miguel em trazê-la para aquela casa não envolviam apenas homenagear à sua falecida mãe, Dona Germana, quem cuidara de Ana durante a infância e adolescência no orfanato. Pelas palavras de Caleb, havia algum plano de seu pai em lhe presentear com uma irmã, algo que aos olhos dele, era uma afronta à sua luta por liberdade e independência.

Caleb a odiava porque Ana representava uma ofensa ao seu orgulho próprio. E a queria longe daquela casa, disposto a atacá-la para atingir ao próprio pai, com quem mantinha uma relação inimaginavelmente conturbada.

- Idiota... – Ela murmurou para si, fechando seus punhos, furiosa. – Com quem ele pensa que está falando?! Acha que eu vou ficar quieta enquanto sou bombardeada com os seus ataques súbitos de mau humor?! Eu não vou deixar com que façam da minha vida o que quiserem, tanto aquele arrogante do Caleb, quanto o pai dele!

Ana jurou para si descobrir as pretensões do Dr. Miguel em trazê-la como companhia para o filho, para assim ter total controle da situação, ou o seu sonho da graduação numa universidade poderia estar em risco.

Porque Caleb a havia alertado claramente. Aquilo agora se tratava de um jogo. E Ana não pretendia perder.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

_Apartamento dos Bittencourt. Terça-feira chuvosa. E um almoço nada agradável._

O clima fúnebre insistia permanecer por sob a bela mesa de mogno com seus doze assentos, adornada por um incrível lustre de cristal pendurado ao teto da sala de jantar. O silêncio constrangedor apenas cedia espaço ao baixo ruído da chuva que ainda caía lá fora, desde as primeiras horas da manhã de uma terça-feira cinzenta.

Ana encarava o prato de porcelana e os talheres prateados à sua frente, ao mesmo passo em que assistia Lena, de relance, servir o almoço primeiramente ao Dr. Miguel Bittencourt, o qual se encontrava na cadeira do canto direito da longa mesa, de onde conseguia observar o claro desconforto da jovem moça ao se deparar com o demasiado requinte para a refeição do meio-dia.

- Por causa da agenda sempre cheia, raramente consigo almoçar em casa. – Confidenciou o clínico, a testa sempre franzida, em comunhão com o par de olhos acinzentados, distantes e sérios. – Mas fiz questão de conseguir uma brecha no horário, afinal de contas, é o seu primeiro dia nesta casa. – Completou, seguido de um tímido gole de suco de abacaxi na taça de cristal que segurava.

A mente de Ana ainda rodopiava pelas recentes lembranças de sua conturbada chegada àquele apartamento de um bairro nobre da capital, àquela rotina de uma família rica e exacerbadamente distante da realidade que presenciou no orfanato em que crescera. Certeiro, a imagem de Caleb acidentando-se com as taças de cristal, idênticas às restantes que agora estavam cheias de suco de abacaxi, vieram à tona na proporção da força de um soco na cara. E, para completar, a sua voz grave, proferindo as ameaças ditas poucas horas atrás na cozinha, na manhã chuvosa de uma terça-feira, terminaram por atar um nó na garganta de Ana, a qual remexia em sua comida apaticamente, apenas para evitar os olhos cinzentos de Miguel interrogando-a de longe.

O cirurgião oftalmologista começava a se indagar sobre o profundo receio que emanava daqueles olhos castanhos perdidos por sob a pele clara salpicada por sardas. Contudo, conteve as piores hipóteses ao insistir cultivar um otimismo doentio em relação ao seu capricho de forçar a pobre garota a não se ver em outra alternativa, senão a de morar consigo, caso almejasse realmente completar o ensino superior.

- Será o melhor para Caleb. – Repetia para si mesmo, mentalmente, enquanto sentia retornar o famigerado silêncio constrangedor.

Ana conteve um suspiro, pelo evidente clima desastroso daquela refeição. Sentia uma mescla de pena do médico, seu anfitrião, por se esforçar a ter certo tempo-livre para desperdiçar consigo, na vã tentativa de deixá-la mais a vontade. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, certa irritação também se fazia presente, caso as acusações perturbadoras de Caleb em relação ao próprio pai fossem verdadeiras. Provavelmente, a quase forçada adoção de Ana não fora uma boa ação despretensiosa em homenagem à sua avó por consideração, talvez ela realmente estivesse sendo um mero joguete, fadada a naufragar no mar revolto que era a misteriosa relação entre Miguel e seu arrogante filho.

E num segundo, ela sentiu certa ansiedade em se perguntar onde Caleb estaria, vez que já se faziam aproximadamente vinte minutos do horário do almoço e não havia nenhum sinal do belo e cego rapaz. Mas, para a sua surpresa, não foi preciso muito tempo até que encontrasse a resposta. Ou melhor, até que a resposta encontrasse-a.

- Miguel! Cara, quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui!

A voz jovial, num tom despreocupadamente casual, soou por toda a sala de jantar tão logo a porta do elevador se fechava atrás de si. Tratava-se de um esguio rapaz, o qual vestia jeans e uma camiseta preta de uma banda de _rock_ qualquer, cabelos castanhos curtos e encaracolados, molhados por um pouco de gel e barba por fazer. Possuía expressões bastante simpáticas, as quais transmitiam um ar despojado e alegre.

Contudo, Ana desviou automaticamente suas atenções do novo visitante para o outro rapaz que se encontrava ao lado dele, apenas alguns centímetros atrás, o qual segurava com a mão direita o cotovelo do jovem amigo falante. Seu coração não conseguia se conter, mesmo ao perceber que enquanto permanecia silenciosamente sentada à mesa, Caleb continuava olhando para frente, mirando o infinito por sob os óculos escuros _Wayfarer_, seus finos lábios ligeiramente menos contraídos, mas ainda sim evidenciando sua costumeira carranca séria.

- É sempre bom revê-lo, Pedro. – A grave voz do Dr. Miguel cortou o momentâneo transe de Ana, que piscava seus olhos um bocado perdida, observando os dois rapazes caminhando em direção à mesa. – Você está atrasado. – O médico completou pouco tempo depois, o timbre de sua voz mudando rapidamente, num tom não mais tão amigável e receptivo.

Ana retornou suas atenções para o clínico, ainda sentado na cadeira do canto, cujo olhar acinzentado demonstrava desgosto em direção ao filho, o qual já caminhava pelo apartamento sem a ajuda do amigo para guiá-lo. Caleb abriu um petulante sorriso no canto dos lábios ao perceber a evidente irritação na voz de seu pai:

- Não preciso marcar horários para o almoço, sendo que sempre como sozinho. – Revidou, enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras, ironicamente, de frente para a de Ana, a qual permanecia muda e extremamente tensa, do outro lado da bela mesa de mogno.

- Nós estávamos no _campus_, Miguel. Resolvendo os problemas com a matrícula na Faculdade. – Interveio Pedro, num sorriso diplomático, que tão logo se estendeu à jovem que estava em sua diagonal. O alegre e educado rapaz se preparava para se apresentar devidamente àquela quem ele já imaginava ser, mas fora cortado pelas reclamações do médico anfitrião.

- Espero que seja mais educado da próxima vez, Caleb. – Disse ele, esfregando em suas têmporas os dedos de pontas ásperas devido à pele envelhecida. – Sabe muito bem que de agora em diante, mesmo que eu não esteja em casa, você comerá na companhia de Ana.

- Ah sim! – Caleb respondeu ironicamente, sua impaciência aumentando na medida em que os lábios se contraíam em uma linha dura. – Por um segundo de paz eu havia me esquecido da sua decisão estúpida em trazer essa desconhecida pra cá.

- Cuidado como fala, rapaz. – Rosnou Miguel, contrariado. – Ela é nossa convidada nesta mesa.

Ana baixou seus olhos em direção ao prato frio de comida no mesmo instante em que sentiu os de Caleb por trás dos óculos fulminando-a a sua frente. Seu rosto corou desesperadamente, enquanto um curto silêncio constrangedor tomava conta do ambiente mais uma vez. E, do outro lado da mesa, Caleb se perguntava no porque não havia percebido a presença irritante daquela garota no local. Aborrecido pelo silêncio daquela desconhecida, ele finalmente falou:

- Além de não saber se despedir, não aprendeu a cumprimentar as pessoas? Ou o gato comeu a sua língua, irmãzinha?!

Os olhos amendoados da garota piscaram em surpresa, enquanto ela tentava balbuciar uma resposta qualquer, ainda se sentindo zonza pela presença intimidadora do arrogante rapaz. Ana engoliu em seco, achando um absurdo ele zombar de um evento entre ambos que ocorrera em um contexto completamente diferente, no ensolarado domingo na biblioteca pública, quando ela sequer poderia imaginar que se encontraria numa enrascada terça-feira chuvosa na companhia de seu mais novo arrogante "irmão".

- Então você é a famosa Ana? – Pela segunda vez, o sorriso diplomático de Pedro alcançou a expressão indignada da jovem moça. – Meus pêsames por ter que aguentar o mau-humor cavalar do meu amigo.

- Aparentemente eu não tenho muita escolha. – Disse ela, corajosamente, sentindo o ligeiro desconforto no olhar cansado do Dr. Miguel e, como esperado, um sutil sorriso competitivo curvando o canto dos lábios de Caleb.

- Ah, mas não seja tão pessimista assim! – Pedro continuou, ainda mais entusiasmado. – Lena faz uma comida divina e Miguel é um cara bacana, tem um monte de livros e discos antigos, certeza que você vai poder usufruir disso tudo.

- Como Pedro bem disse, espero realmente que você se sinta a vontade nesta casa, Ana. – Interveio o clínico, esboçando um olhar dócil. – Sinto em não ter tempo para esperar a refeição de vocês, meninos. Mas estou com a agenda lotada. Com licença.

E num simples meneio de cabeça, o elegante médico se despediu dos três jovens, pegando as chaves do carro e sua maleta em uma cômoda próxima, seguindo rumo ao elevador, desaparecendo quando as portas se fecharam. Ana considerou a hipótese de abandonar o recinto logo em seguida, vez que Lena estava a recolher o seu prato ainda cheio de comida fria. Não pretendia continuar suportando a tensão que emanava da direção de Caleb, que permanecia imóvel, "olhando" insistentemente em sua direção. Contudo, ela se conteve em seguir Lena que saía para a cozinha, ao ouvir Pedro chamando-a novamente:

- Então, Ana, você também estuda na Universidade como a gente?

A jovem fitou por uns instantes a elegância com que Caleb segurou os talheres, mastigando silenciosamente um pequeno pedaço de rosbife, ignorando a conversa despretensiosa dos outros dois com extrema facilidade, tanto quanto havia o feito horas atrás, no café da manhã.

- Vocês também estudam lá? – Ela perguntou retoricamente, não conseguindo desviar suas atenções para os gestos sutis do jovem cego, numa curiosidade quase infantil.

Percebeu que pequenas covinhas se formavam nas bochechas dele enquanto mastigava silenciosamente, além dos óculos escuros terem descido meio centímetro pelo seu nariz simétrico, cada vez que seu rosto se abaixava ligeiramente. Constatou, ainda, que os medianos cabelos desgrenhados dele, de tons acobreados, encostavam timidamente em suas sobrancelhas espessas, as quais só não se sobressaíam ainda mais diante da pele bastante alva, por causa da armação ocular em seu rosto, que impedia qualquer curioso, como Ana, de descobrir como eram os olhos de Caleb...

- Não sabia que somos veteranos na Universidade? – Pedro cingiu seus olhos castanhos escuros em direção à pequena moça sardenta, flagrando a demasiada atenção dela em direção ao amigo rabugento. – Caleb e eu nos conhecemos quando éramos calouros. A gente estuda na Faculdade de Música há quase três anos.

- Música? – Ana retornou a perguntar, estreitando seus olhos em maior interesse, tentando focá-los em direção ao educado rapaz de cabelos cacheados e voz alegre.

- Sim! É minha grande paixão desde a infância, então quis me dedicar ao seu estudo, mais focado na teoria. Já o Caleb, esse aí caiu por lá por causa do talento. – Pedro alargou o sorriso, como quando um pescador fisga um bom peixe.

Contudo, antes que Ana surrupiasse mais respostas do falante rapaz, Caleb interveio na conversa, sua voz grave e flagrantemente ríspida trouxe os dois indiscretos de volta à realidade:

- Isso não é da conta dela, Pedro. Onde está o molho de alho?

Ana abria a boca prontamente para protestar a falta de educação que Caleb conseguia ter, inclusive com seus amigos de longa data, ao passo que instintivamente sua mão esquerda ia em direção ao molho que se encontrava próximo de seu lado da mesa, quando é bruscamente interrompida pelo olhar atento de Pedro, que a alertava em silêncio a não fazer aquilo, enquanto dirigia sua voz em certo tom diplomático para o amigo mal-encarado:

- O frasco está às nove horas, Caleb. Na sua direita.

Num movimento sutil, o rapaz estende o seu braço e pega o molho de alho, seus misteriosos olhos por trás dos óculos escuros mirando o infinito à sua frente, coincidentemente em direção à Ana, a qual observava as ações dele numa expressão intrigante, tanto quanto foi senti-lo olhando através de si...

- Mas e você, Ana, qual curso acabou de passar no vestibular? – Prosseguiu Pedro, quebrando o constrangedor silêncio pela enésima vez.

- Letras. – Ela respondeu timidamente.

- Massa! – Sorriu ele, convidativo. – Então você quer escrever algum livro ou coisa do gênero?

- Na verdade não. – Ana sibilou, enquanto fitava o súbito interesse de Caleb pelo canto de seus olhos. – Digamos que os livros são a minha paixão desde a infância. Eu não estou lá por causa de algum talento.

- Ah, mas bons leitores acabam se tornando bons escritores algum dia. Caleb adora livros também, vive frequentando a biblioteca pública que tem aqui próxima à Praça da Liberdade. – Disse Pedro, em extrema empolgação. Mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, o jovem de cabelos encaracolados sentiu um desconfortável clima de tensão brotar no ar sem mais nem menos. Observou por mais alguns segundos, bastante intrigado, a reação tímida de Ana, olhando para baixo instantaneamente, enquanto Caleb fechava os punhos em contragosto, os lábios contraídos discretamente, como se a ingênua menção à biblioteca pública tivesse trago lembranças indesejáveis para ambos. – Enfim, você já visitou a Faculdade de Letras? Ou está esperando as aulas começarem semana que vem? – Ele mudou de assunto rapidamente, tentando resgatar o ligeiro olhar tranquilo da jovenzinha, conquistado a tão duras penas naquele almoço desastroso.

- Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Preciso anotar os horários e linhas de ônibus para chegar até o _campus_.

- Ah, verdade. Você não nasceu em Belo Horizonte. – Concluiu o jovem rapaz. – Mas não precisa disso! Eu sempre dou carona pro Caleb, já que estudamos juntos.

- Pedro, não banque o engraçadinho. – Rosnou o amigo, inesperadamente, em um visível tom de ameaça.

- Acho melhor deixar isso pra lá... – Ana gaguejou, em tom defensivo. Não queria deixá-lo nervoso na frente de um convidado.

- Não se deixe intimidar pelo mau-humor do Caleb! – Pedro continuou, ignorando a péssima expressão do amigo ao seu lado, na maior das facilidades. – Sou eu quem dirijo. Não vejo problemas em te dar carona. – Sorriu, tentando acalmá-la. – Aliás, mais tarde nós dois temos que voltar até à Faculdade de Música. Esquecemos uma partitura que o Caleb precisa xerocar. Se quiser ir com a gente, pra conhecer a Faculdade de Letras, é só falar.

- Eu não vou mais. – Caleb interrompeu, levantando-se da mesa rapidamente.

- Mas cara, e a partitura?! Você estava ansioso pra tirar aquelas notas no...

- Já chega, Pedro. – Cortou-o, antes que Ana pudesse ouvir em qual instrumento Caleb se dedicava aos seus estudos musicais, tampouco qual seria a suposta música. – Eu vou pro meu quarto agora. Você conhece a saída.

Antes que Ana pudesse contornar a situação, inventando uma desculpa qualquer para recusar a carona do gentil Pedro e não prejudicar os planos do irritante e mimado Caleb, ela observou impotente o jovem rapaz cego andar com passos seguros em direção aos quartos da casa, deixando o amigo com um olhar desolado.

* * *

_Algumas horas mais tarde. A caminho do _campus_._

Pedro dirigia um carro pouco espaçoso, aparentemente de uma linha econômica, mas ideal para suprir a considerável distância da zona-sul daquela capital até o _campus_. Ana sentia-se aliviada pela incrível capacidade do rapaz de cabelos encaracolados em sempre possuir algum assunto casual em mente, tratando de deixá-la o mais confortável possível durante todo o percurso. Enquanto sua voz masculina tagarelava sobre a vida universitária, os trotes, os shows no gramado da reitoria, a incrível biblioteca da Faculdade de Letras e o enorme acervo musical da Faculdade de Música, Ana observava pelo vidro fumê da janela do banco do passageiro que a chuva, timidamente, começava a ceder espaço para alguns raios de sol, ainda que o céu cinzento e melancólico de uma cidade cosmopolita e poluída não quisesse dar trégua àquela tarde de terça-feira.

O trânsito não estava tão obstruído nas principais avenidas de acesso, apesar de que em alguns pontos do trajeto conseguia-se ver uma considerável fila de veículos diversos. Pedro indicou para a jovem pegar o seu aparelho mp3 dentro do porta-luvas, se gabando do indefectível gosto musical.

- Muitas garotas não conseguem apreciar um bom _heavy metal_. – Dizia ele, soberbo. – Mas você parece ser uma garota esperta, então não se importa com a _playlist_, certo?

Ana conteve-se em sorrir amigavelmente na maior parte das vezes, sentindo-se ligeiramente decepcionada consigo por sempre se refugiar em frases vagas, sobretudo quando o assunto corriqueiramente retornava para si, sobre sua vida no orfanato ou sobre suas expectativas para com a nova vida na capital. Não que Pedro fosse um mal-educado bipolar, muito destoante da experiência dela com o arrogante Caleb. Mesmo assim, tratava-se de uma autodefesa natural não ceder tantos detalhes sobre sua vida ou não emitir opiniões casuais sobre assuntos cotidianos. Ana admitia ser uma garota retraída, fechada.

- Você é tão falante quanto o Caleb. – De repente ela ouviu, acordando de seu momentâneo transe.

A esta altura ambos se encontravam caminhando pelos jardins do _campus_, indo em direção à Faculdade de Música pegar a referida partitura musical que Caleb precisava. Ana fitou o andar despojado de Pedro pelo canto de seus olhos castanhos, o rapaz assobiava uma canção qualquer, suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans. O clima pós-chuva impedia florescer todo o esplendor e calmaria dos jardins da Universidade, tornando o ambiente apenas frio e um pouco abatido.

- Pelo menos eu não abro a minha boca apenas para ser mal-educada com as pessoas. – A jovem finalmente sibilou, entre dentes, fungando o seu nariz devido à umidade.

- Acho que vocês dois entraram em cheio no clima de irmandade. Pelo visto vão brigar feito cão e gato! – Pedro esboçava um sorriso frouxo, enquanto xerocava numa papelaria dentro da Faculdade a partitura do amigo. – Mas Caleb não é um cara idiota, Ana. – Ele admitiu, voltando suas atenções para a pequena menina tímida ao seu lado, que enroscava seus braços frientos no moletom preto. – Ele tem passado por muita coisa...

- Mas é muito cômodo usar como desculpa uma deficiência física para atacar pessoas que não tem nada a ver com essa história. – Ana despejou, se arrependendo segundos após, ao encarar a ligeira expressão de espanto na face jovial de Pedro.

- Você realmente caiu de paraquedas naquela casa... – Ele confidenciou com um sorriso amarelo, enquanto indicava a saída em direção à Faculdade de Letras. – Mas tente ser mais paciente com o Caleb. São tempos difíceis para ele... E eu não me refiro à cegueira, isso ele já superou há tempos.

A garota estreitou os olhos intrigada, relembrando as lições de moral a respeito de "passar anos de sua vida tendo que provar a todos que é capaz de alguma coisa, tendo que se virar sozinho pra ser respeitado dentro de casa, pra não ser tratado como um coitadinho" que Caleb havia dito ainda aquela manhã.

Ana suspirou, sabendo que ia se arrepender amargamente pela conversa honesta que estava tendo, ainda que isso diminuísse tudo que ela havia engolido naqueles dias na casa dos Bittencourt, ainda que isso aliviasse minimamente a sua indignação por se sentir um joguete entre a relação de pai e filho. Era difícil deixar de ser uma garota fechada.

- Já percebi que o Dr. Miguel quer recuperar o carinho do Caleb. Eu não sei ao certo por que a relação dos dois é tão ruim... Mas arrumar uma "irmãzinha" pra ele não parece estar dando muito certo. – Ela confessou por fim, corajosamente. – E eu não sei o quê Caleb tem passado, mas eu também sofri uma mudança brusca ultimamente. Não é fácil pra ninguém, mas...

- Eu imagino que não deve ser fácil se mudar pra uma casa em pé de guerra, ainda mais uma rotina nova, de gente rica. – Interrompeu, enquanto ambos percorriam os longos corredores da Faculdade de Letras. – Porém, quando me refiro às mudanças bruscas que Caleb tem passado, é porque temos que realmente ser pacientes, Ana. Elas estão tirando o pouco de segurança que ele lutou pra ter consigo por muito tempo...

- Que mudanças são essas? – Ana finalmente perguntou, não aguentando a curiosidade.

- Eu acho que apenas ele poderá te dizer... – Pedro sorriu, silenciosamente, indicando que haviam chegado à portaria da grande e bela biblioteca da Faculdade de Letras.

- Caleb jamais vai deixar me aproximar dele.

- Mas você gostaria, não é mesmo? – Pedro perguntou, espertamente. Sorriu de maneira genuína ao ver aquele par de olhos castanhos, numa mescla de indignação pela sua pergunta absurda e certa tristeza por, provavelmente, se sentir injustiçada ao se ver no meio da confusa relação de seu grande amigo com o pai, Dr. Miguel. – Eu percebi hoje no almoço que você é uma pessoa boa, Ana. Capaz de ignorar esse rancor pelos modos rabugentos do Caleb. Capaz de não se deixar levar por seja lá o que for que o Miguel está planejando. Capaz de perceber que os dois também são boas pessoas.

- Você realmente tem tanta fé assim que eu possa ajudar o seu amigo e, em troca, ele me deixe finalmente em paz? Justo eu que, como você mesmo disse, sou tão falante quanto o ele? – Ela riu, incrédula.

- Definitivamente, vocês dois também não enxergam as coisas mais óbvias. – Pedro alargou o sorriso, misteriosamente. Seus olhos de um castanho escuro novamente brilhando como quando um pescador fisga um peixe grande. – E Caleb é tão curioso quanto você. Já é uma dica e tanto, não?

Antes que Ana pudesse perguntar pela enésima vez, sentiu as mãos grandes de Pedro em seus ombros, virando-a em direção à portaria da biblioteca da Faculdade de Letras. Por um segundo iluminado, ela então se recordou de um domingo ensolarado, quando a chuva cinzenta trazendo bruscas mudanças era uma realidade bem distante. Lembrou-se de um sorriso petulante, de um reencontro inesperado entre as estantes de livros e, por fim, de uma promessa ingênua:

- Muito bem, Ana-só-Ana. Quero que escolha algum bom título da literatura inglesa. Vou confiar na sua indicação do autor e da obra. Podemos começar a leitura no próximo domingo? – Ela repetiu aquelas palavras mentalmente, voltando seu olhar para o novo amigo em um estalo. – Pedro, eu acho que tenho um plano.

* * *

_Noite. De volta ao apartamento dos Bittencourt._

Ana sentia-se um pouco cansada, havia sido uma longa terça-feira chuvosa. Despediu-se de maneira mais otimista de Pedro, o qual contornava seu pequeno automóvel pela rotatória próxima ao enorme prédio dos Bittencourt. O rapaz morava alguns quarteirões abaixo, no centro da cidade, onde, segundo ele, o aluguel era mais barato para morar em república. Enquanto ela subia os quinze andares dentro do luxuoso elevador, observando o painel mudar um a um, ao passo que a voz feminina maquinal informava as horas e a temperatura da cidade, Ana sentia um incômodo frio na barriga tomar proporções cada vez maiores. Ainda que Pedro tivesse demonstrado que poderia ser um bom amigo e aliado, inclusive convidando-a com seu sorriso educado para uma futura festa em sua república, ele não poderia ajudá-la além de seus conselhos pacientes.

De fato, ao defender veementemente o jeito grosseiro de Caleb, Pedro havia deixado claro que Ana precisava fazer o que havia planejado, estritamente sozinha, sem a sua ajuda. Os dois rapazes eram bons amigos há alguns anos, mas se a jovem moça pretendia que Caleb começasse a escutá-la e, sobretudo, a respeitá-la naquela casa em verdadeiro estado de guerra declarada, Ana deveria enfrentá-lo de maneira sutil, porém incisiva, conquistando aos poucos a sua confiança.

Entretanto, a sua momentânea coragem parecia desvanecer-se cada vez mais, na medida em que ela caminhava em direção ao quarto de Caleb. As luzes do corredor já estavam todas apagadas, pois a governanta, Lena, tinha o costume de dormir cedo e, como esperado, o Dr. Miguel ficaria no consultório até altas horas da noite. Portanto, eram apenas Ana e Caleb, separados por uma porta pintada de branco.

Sorrateiramente, ao encostar seu ouvido na entrada do quarto inimigo, ela pôde ouvir o som harmônico das cordas de um violão, tocando uma bela e suave melodia com bastante destreza. Ana não conteve um pequeno sorriso, ao perceber que o intangível Caleb preferia este instrumento do que o enorme piano preto envernizado de cauda na sala de entrada do grandioso apartamento. Ficou mais alguns segundos de pé, esforçando-se para ouvir a música, admitindo que o jovem rapaz cego verdadeiramente possuía um incrível talento.

Desapercebido, o labrador amarelado Baunilha aproximou-se da pequena garota, andando tranquilamente pela escuridão do corredor. Encostou seu focinho gelado nos pés propositalmente descalços dela, mas aparentemente o plano de Ana em não fazer nenhum barulho ia por água abaixo.

- Baunilha, é você...?

A voz grave abafada de Caleb do outro lado da porta só não estremeceu ainda mais a jovem de susto do que quando havia sentido o frio focinho canino em seu pé, subitamente. Seu sobressalto acabou por produzir ruídos pelo corredor imaculado de silêncio, fazendo com que os dois atrapalhados, menina e cachorro, chamassem a atenção dos atentos ouvidos do rapaz.

- Lena...? Tem alguém aí?

Caleb deixou seu violão encostado na cabeceira de sua cama, calçando um par de chinelos e se aproximando da porta, em passos seguros. Porém, tão logo suas mãos encontraram a maçaneta da porta, preparando-se para abri-la, ele ouviu as palavras apressadas daquela voz feminina bastante aguda, ligeiramente estridente:

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Caleb. – Ana se apressou em dizer, antes que ele abrisse a porta. Já era insuportável aguentar os rodopios intensos de seu estômago do outro lado, não queria se sentir ainda mais nervosa tendo que olhá-lo frente a frente.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se fez, suficiente para que a pequena Ana engolisse em seco, amaldiçoando Pedro e a si mesma pela louca iniciativa que, claramente, daria muito errado. Do outro lado, em seu quarto, Caleb franzia suas sobrancelhas num tom que vagava entre a surpresa da inesperada visitante e a curiosidade do por que ela teria tido a estupidez de atrapalhá-lo a essa hora da noite.

- Vá embora. – Foi o que Ana ouviu do outro lado da porta.

A garota tomou um longo suspiro, tentando alargar sua paciência como aconselhado tantas vezes por Pedro durante aquela tarde. Baunilha sentou-se ao seu lado no corredor, suas costas encostando-se à porta pintada de branco do quarto de Caleb, as notas distraídas do violão voltando a soar. Talvez, o único talento dele que poderia se comparar ao musical seria o de ignorar, facilmente, a presença de alguém.

- Sei que você não pretende fazer o menor esforço pra conviver com uma "irmãzinha". – Ana começou, tentando encontrar um tom alto suficiente para ultrapassar as notas musicais abafadas do outro lado da porta, sem, contudo, acordar o sono de Lena. – Eu também não pedi por nenhum "irmão mais velho irritante". – Continuou ela, afagando as longas orelhas do simpático labrador.

A música continuava a tocar, como se avisasse à jovem teimosa que ela continuava tão invisível como o resto de um mundo sombrio para aquele rapaz cego e petulante. Ana franziu o próprio cenho, contando de um a dez para não desistir e voltar ao seu esconderijo, seu quarto púrpura. Talvez sua primeira abordagem não tenha sido diferente do que ambos estiveram acostumados nestes poucos dias de péssima convivência.

- Enfim. – Ela pigarreou, disposta a um "plano b". – Eu vim até aqui para tentar te convencer de que ainda sou aquela garota do serviço voluntário com quem você tirou sarro no domingo. E também, para me convencer que você é mais do que um mal-educado e mimado, que apesar de irritante, você possui qualidades... Como gostar de literatura...

Ana rolou os olhos castanhos, sentindo-se uma verdadeira idiota. Contudo, quando pretendia falhar miseravelmente em seu plano diplomático, percebeu que o som das cordas do violão haviam inesperadamente cessado. Talvez ela estivesse pecando pelo excesso de otimismo, mas, aparentemente, Caleb estaria interessado em sua fala. E então, ela prosseguiu:

- Hoje fui até a biblioteca da minha futura Faculdade. Com o intuito de encontrar um bom autor inglês. – Um sorriso medroso crispou-lhe os lábios rosados, ao passo que Baunilha abanava seu longo e sedoso rabo amarelado, encorajando-a. – Um rapaz havia marcado comigo uma leitura no próximo domingo. Ele me ensinou, mesmo à sua maneira arrogante, que eu não posso ter receio de conviver com a deficiência visual, negando-a simplesmente. – Novamente, apenas o silêncio em resposta. Caleb continuava ouvindo-a... – E em troca, eu prometi a mim mesma que estou disposta a aprender a conviver com ele...

Do outro lado da porta, em seu quarto, Caleb começava a andar em direção àquela voz aguda, porém não mais amedrontada ou chorosa, como uma criancinha irritantemente indefesa e dependente. Sentiu um tom ligeiramente alegre e caricato, soava confusa, mas despretensiosa, como há alguns dias ele havia ouvido entre as estantes de livros na biblioteca pública estadual:

- Espere! Você não me disse o seu nome, garoto mal educado! – Aquelas palavras pouco a pouco se redesenhavam na mente de Caleb, o qual estava parado centímetros próximos a sua porta, ainda em silêncio.

- Enfim. – Ana repetiu pela segunda vez, sem perceber que havia, com isto, suavizado a expressão sempre séria do cego rapaz que a ouvia do outro lado, atentamente. – Considere isto como um pedido sincero de trégua, "irmão". – Ironizou. – Este poema se chama "A Balada do Cárcere de _Reading_", do meu escritor inglês favorito, Oscar Wilde.

E preparando sua voz aguda, coçando sua garganta em um pigarreio, Ana começou a ler o ato número um do poema:

"_O casaco escarlate não usou, pois tinha_

_De sangue e vinho o jeito;_

_E sangue e vinho em suas mãos havia quando_

_Prisioneiro foi feito,_

_Deitado junto à mulher morta que ele amava_

_E matara em seu leito. _

_Ao caminhar em meio aos Julgadores, roupa_

_Cinza e gasta vestia;_

_Tinha um boné de críquete, e seu passo lépido_

_E alegre parecia;_

_Mas nunca em minha vida vi alguém olhar_

_Tão angustiado o dia. _

_Eu nunca vi alguém na vida que tivesse_

_Tanta Angústia no olhar,_

_Ao contemplar a tenda azul que os prisioneiros_

_De céu usam chamar,_

_E as nuvens à deriva, que iam com as velas_

_Cor de prata pelo ar (...)"_

Caleb ouvia-a intrigado, a voz aguda de Ana deixava-o cada vez mais curioso, verso por verso, contando uma interessante história bem descrita, que o transportava da escuridão de seu mundo para outro repleto das supostas cores que o poema descrevia, a angústia da personagem, o cenário mórbido e...

Repentinamente, ele não ouviu mais nada por alguns segundos. Sentiu um nó na garganta se formando, como se voltasse à infância, ávido pelas histórias que sua mãe lhe contava quando o levava para a cama para dormir. Suas espessas sobrancelhas se contraíram em indignação, antecipando a péssima ideia de que Ana, propositalmente, não terminaria aquele incrível poema. Mas antes que o intangível rapaz, impulsivamente, encontrasse a maçaneta da porta, foi interrompido pela mesma voz aguda:

- Domingo podemos terminar o poema. Na biblioteca. Espero você por lá, depois do almoço. Ah! Vou deixar o livro e a partitura que o Pedro xerocou na porta do seu quarto. Boa noite, Caleb. – Disse ela, esboçando um gentil sorriso que trazia a calmaria depois da tempestade.

O rapaz esperou mais alguns minutos, até ter a certeza de que Ana havia, de fato, ido embora. Ouviu ainda o barulho da porta do quarto ao lado, agora quarto dela, abrindo e se fechando logo em seguida, deixando com que o silêncio voltasse a reinar no corredor escuro. Ele apertou o seu relógio de pulso, ouvindo a voz maquinal lhe informando que já era uma da manhã, surpreendendo-se pelo tempo ter passado absurdamente tão rápido. Finalmente abriu sua porta, encontrando um pesado labrador dormindo espaçosamente no corredor.

- Eu sabia que você era cúmplice dela. – Brincou, afagando as orelhas do fiel amigo.

Abaixou-se cuidadosamente, apalpando o chão até encontrar um fino livro de capa dura, sem nenhum relevo aparente e uma folha dobrada dentro, provavelmente a partitura musical em que Caleb dedicaria os próximos dias para codificar em seu _software _especialmente desenvolvido para interpretar símbolos musicais e transformar as respectivas notas em sons do computador. Ele teria algo para se entreter até domingo.

Porém, Caleb só não imaginaria que, ao se levantar segurando o novo livro, de olhos instintivamente sempre fechados, esboçando um raro sorriso tão leve; Ana estivera todo esse tempo observando-o, com a porta de seu quarto entreaberta, silenciosa tanto quanto no horário do almoço, quando ele não havia percebido a sua presença na mesa.

- Até domingo, Caleb. – Ela pensou, sorrindo, esperando para que ele entrasse novamente em seu quarto, fechando a porta do seu com o maior cuidado possível, para não ser descoberta.

E desde que havia se mudado para o lar dos Bittencourt, Ana não pegara num sono tão profundo e pacífico quanto esta noite. Pois algo lhe dizia que no dia seguinte, o sol voltaria a iluminar a cidade. Com seus raios. Amarelos.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

_Biblioteca Pública Estadual Professor Luiz de Bessa. Domingo._

Os pés de Ana, calçados por um par de pequenas sapatilhas vermelhas, tilintavam apressadamente pelas escadas do edifício de formas arredondadas e grandes janelas de vidro. A jovem caminhava por entre as diversas estantes de livros com a respiração ligeiramente ofegante, suas bochechas salpicadas por sardas estavam rubras devido à rápida circulação sanguínea, batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Era o segundo domingo em que ela quebrava o recorde de estar trinta e quatro minutos atrasada. Xingava mentalmente pelo o despertador de seu _smartphone_ simplório não ter funcionado, misteriosamente, justo naquela manhã. Parecia-lhe que alguma espécie de carma insistia para que Ana se atrasasse sempre que possuía algum compromisso importante e, naquele domingo ensolarado e primaveril, não seria diferente.

A passos largos, ela finalmente avistou a mesa de estudos em questão. Encontrava-se ao fundo da ala destinada ao material de braile e áudio livros, próxima a uma grande janela, a qual permitia a entrada dos raios de sol que iluminavam o ambiente tranquilo da Praça da Liberdade e seus arredores, do lado de fora. Podia-se observar, ainda, os galhos de um belo Ipê amarelo dançarem com o vento matinal, encostando-se, por vezes, no vidro da ampla janela.

Ela se aproximou ligeiramente temerosa, engolindo em seco, enquanto fitava os olhinhos escuros e alegres de Baunilha. O labrador estava deitado ao pé da mesa com uma expressão bem-humorada, exponencialmente contrária a de seu dono, o qual se encontrava sentado próximo do cachorro de pelagem amarelada, com uma péssima carranca de quem acorda querendo matar meio mundo. Mas, em se tratando de Caleb Bittencourt, este queria matar, especificamente, a incorrigível atrasada Ana.

- Eu já estava me preparando para ir embora. – Ele começou, num blefe irritado, tão logo ouviu a voz ofegante e desajeitada da jovem moça dando-lhe bom dia.

- Desculpe... – Ana limitou-se em dizer, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para si, tomando fôlego. Era inútil explicar-lhe que os deuses sempre faziam com que ela se atrasasse no mínimo meia hora quando se tratava de um compromisso importante.

- "Desculpe, desculpe". – A voz grave do rapaz tentou imitá-la sarcasticamente, forçando um agudo exagerado e infantil, seguido por um par de olhos castanhos estreitando em sua direção, contrariados. – Você só sabe pedir desculpas, garota?

- Que seja, eu finalmente cheguei, não cheguei?! – Ana sentiu sua voz aumentar um tom, soando ainda mais estridente. Conseguiu ouvir um chiado tímido do outro lado da sala, baixando seus olhos em contragosto e evidente vergonha. Mas, de relance, ela ainda pôde ver o sorriso debochado de Caleb, aquela maldita curva sutil no canto dos finos lábios dele.

- Pelo visto ainda não aprendeu a se comportar numa biblioteca também. – Ele acusou, afastando-se despretensiosamente do encosto da cadeira para apoiar seus braços na mesa, os enigmáticos olhos por trás de seus óculos escuros _Wayfarer _em direção àquela voz feminina irritante.

Ana respirou fundo, desviando o olhar daquele sorriso petulante em sua direção. Contou até dez, levando qualquer indício de raiva e impaciência para um abismo escuro em sua garganta. Afinal de contas, depois de uma atitude drasticamente corajosa a alguns dias atrás, além de ter que conviver com a ansiedade em não conseguir encontrá-lo mais pelo apartamento desde então, ela não estava disposta a pôr a perder tudo em um segundo, simplesmente pelas alfinetadas clássicas de Caleb.

- Você trouxe o livro? – Ana finalmente perguntou, sua voz soando mais afetada do que gostaria. Um clima incômodo ainda pairava, revirando seu estômago na presença intimidante dele.

- _Voilá._ – Respondeu ele num trejeito mordaz, ao retirar o fino livro de capa azul de dentro de sua mochila. Estendeu-o em direção à voz dela, alargando o sorriso implicante ao perceber que Ana demorara demasiadamente para pegá-lo de sua mão.

A garota pigarreou, desconcertada. Agradecia aos céus por Caleb não conseguir enxergá-la, ou estaria com as maçãs do rosto ainda mais coradas devido à timidez absurda que sentia ao estar próxima dele. A ansiedade, presente em seu pulso acelerado, era uma mescla de receio por, a qualquer momento, aquele rapaz arrogante surtar mais uma vez, como no triste ocorrido do café da manhã na cozinha do luxuoso apartamento, e pela cruel dúvida que aos poucos se instalava na mente dela, reverberando descontroladamente, a respeito da possibilidade de Caleb ter aceitado sua proposta de trégua simplesmente para ter uma oportunidade, a partir de cada domingo, de caçoá-la ou testar a sua paciência.

- O grande problema de gente mal-educada como você, que não se despede e nem cumprimenta as pessoas, é que nunca sei se estou a falar sozinho. – Disse o rapaz, puxando-a de volta para a realidade num piscar de olhos. Ele ainda estava exatamente ali, cotovelos apoiados casualmente sobre a mesa, um sorriso de marfim intocável, que a tirava do sério.

- Eu só estava ponderando...

- ...No por que eu aceitei o seu convite, Ana-só-Ana?

Ela engoliu em seco, desviando suas atenções das expressões afetadas dele pela enésima vez. Já se fazia alguns dias desde que ouvira aquele sórdido apelido, num contexto em que Ana sequer poderia imaginar que iria viver uma espiral aparentemente sem saída, morando numa casa com desconhecidos, num tenso clima de guerra declarada. E a possibilidade de que todos os rapazes no mundo poderiam vir a ser o seu "irmão mais velho irritante", menos ele, justamente ele, o soberbo desconhecido da biblioteca pública estadual que esbarrara nela semana passada; esvaneceu-se um segundo depois, restando-lhe um gosto amargo na boca, que indicava que as coisas nessa vida não seriam tão simples assim.

- Engraçado como semana passada tudo ao redor soava diferente. – Ela confessou, por fim. – E fatores externos, do nada, aparecem com mudanças bruscas pra te mostrar que você quase não tem muito controle sobre a sua vida.

Caleb ouvia-a, atentamente, seu sorriso insolente desaparecendo pouco a pouco. Um silêncio momentâneo resurgiu, mas para a surpresa de Ana, não lhe era tão constrangedor como esperava. Ela sentiu, por trás daqueles óculos escuros, que o rapaz fechado e mal-encarado compreendera suas palavras. Lembrou-se dos conselhos de Pedro, em relação às supostas mudanças que Caleb estava passando também. E, num segundo de racionalidade, Ana percebeu que de certo modo, a cegueira dele, provável grande obstáculo em sua vida até que ele aprendesse a conviver com isto, a ter controle sobre ela; também era um fator crucial, caso ele estivesse disposto a sentir o mínimo de empatia por ela. De todo modo, a deixa já estava dada.

- Por essas e outras, ficar se desculpando por tudo e para todos é uma perda de tempo. – Ele finalmente falou, cortando abruptamente o silencioso momento.

Ana esboçou um sorriso tímido. Ela já havia admitido para si mesma que suas desculpas frequentes, principalmente depois que havia se mudado para a casa dele, na verdade não passavam de frágeis barreiras de defesa. Não pretendia incomodar o mundo isolado dele, ainda mais estando ela mesma forçada a se ver entre o fogo cruzado. Mas, aparentemente, seus pedidos de desculpas apenas serviam para irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Por que veio, Caleb? Digo, além de querer saber sobre o resto do poema. – Ana finalmente perguntou, unindo todo o resto de coragem que possuía.

- Não estou aceitando, propriamente, seu pedido de trégua, se é isto que quer saber. Ainda não engoli totalmente essa história que o velho tenha forçado a barra para que você se mude pra lá.

- Você está me acusando de lucrar em cima da sua família? – Indagou, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou-se levemente.

- Interprete como quiser, garota.

Desacreditada, ela piscou os olhos por mais alguns segundos, boquiaberta. Era incrível o quanto a arrogância e o orgulho ferido dele ganhavam proporções cada vez mais insuportáveis. Suspirou, retornando a contar até dez. Sua vontade era de dar um soco naquele rosto desaforado, mostrá-lo que não lhe interessava o dinheiro de sua família, o luxo daquele apartamento ou as eventuais facilidades que ela poderia ter morando com os Bittencourt. O rosto gentil de Pedro veio-lhe à mente mais uma vez, mas Ana não estava mais disposta a emendar sua paciência cada vez que Caleb acusava-a de coisas absurdas. Ele precisava ouvir certas verdades, ainda que ela se sentisse acuada no fundo, devido à constante presença ameaçadora dele. Dessa vez, Ana não iria se desculpar. Se ele ainda via tudo isto como um jogo, que eles jogassem pra valer, então.

- Você está blefando. – Ela começou, fisgando a atenção dele imediatamente, sua voz aguda soava decidida. – Por um lado a curiosidade sobre o resto do poema te trouxe até aqui. Mas, por outro, eu sei que a sua insistência em me ver como uma aproveitadora é só um escudo, muito frágil, contra a vontade do seu pai em querer se aproximar de você. E eu repito, pela última vez, que não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

- Já disse que não ligo para o que aquele velho decide naquela casa. Eu sempre me virei sozinho. Você quem é a intrusa, "irmãzinha".

- Intrusa que, sem a ajuda dela, você jamais vai saber o final do poema. – Ana sorriu triunfante, ao perceber a visível expressão de contragosto nos finos lábios dele, dispostos em uma linha dura.

- Eu poderia dispor do seu serviço voluntário todo domingo, sem que isso, necessariamente, signifique uma trégua. Como poderia te engolir naquela casa por dias e dias, sem que isso, necessariamente, signifique que seremos feito irmãos, pra tristeza do desolado coração do Dr. Miguel. – Rebateu ele, mordaz.

- Não estou interessada no seu sarcasmo matinal, Caleb. – Ela continuou, assustando-se com tamanha coragem que sequer imaginava existir dentro de si mesma. – É uma troca mínima. Você me deixa eu paz, eu te trago boas histórias pra você se esquecer dos seus problemas com seu pai.

- Eu não conhecia essa versão da história em que a Shearazade barganhava com o Sultão**¹**. – Caleb esboçou seu mais genuíno sorriso cínico, apoiando mais os cotovelos na mesa, sua face voltada em direção à voz de Ana, forçadamente decidida e segura de si. – Mas devo admitir que quando você se corrói de raiva por dentro, fica muito mais interessante do que aquela garota encurralada que só sabe pedir desculpas.

- Incrível como você adora tirar sarro de mim, garoto.

- Ultimamente tem sido o meu esporte favorito, Ana-só-Ana.

Ela bufou em evidente raiva, o que só contribuiu para florescer ainda mais a expressão de escárnio no belo rosto do rapaz cego. Novamente o silêncio reinou por infindáveis segundos, em sinfonia apenas com a respiração de Baunilha, o qual permanecia deitado preguiçosamente no piso daquele andar, com a língua pra fora.

- Ana-só-Ana desapareceu para outra dimensão ou esqueceu a própria voz em casa, por sair atrasada? – Caleb novamente começou, sua grave voz forçosamente num tom de ingenuidade.

- Te incomoda tanto que eu fique em silêncio momentaneamente, sem aviso prévio?

- Acredite, eu adoraria constatar, em resposta, que você realmente desapareceu para outra dimensão, "irmãzinha". Mas acho que é uma ambição ainda grande demais.

Ana estreitou seus olhos, analisando-o. Caleb não havia negado a hipótese de que o silêncio dela o incomodasse em demasia, apenas fugindo do assunto flagrantemente. E, por um breve momento, ela se recordou das ocasiões em que ele se viu surpreendido por não ter percebido a presença dela ou a respectiva falta. Lembrava-se da primeira lição de moral, quando ainda não passavam de reles desconhecidos um para o outro, ao adverti-la de que era falta de educação sair sem se despedir de um deficiente visual, pois ele não poderia adivinhar tal fato e provavelmente ficaria falando sozinho por mais alguns instantes até se dar conta. Noutro giro, também se recordava da evidente irritação no rosto dele ao perceber tardiamente a presença silenciosa dela na mesa, no horário do almoço.

E na distância de um instante, Ana finalmente sentiu que poderia recuperar a desvantagem, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Foi um belo blefe, Caleb, mas novamente, não vai mais funcionar comigo. – Ela recomeçou, sua voz traiçoeira. – Eu sei que no fundo, apesar de insistir em me ver como uma inimiga, você está aqui hoje por uma curiosidade que vai além do final do poema de Oscar Wilde.

- Você parece muito convicta disso, Ana-só-Ana. – Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas espessas, provocativo.

- O seu sorriso naquela noite, quando pegou o livro e a partitura que deixei na porta do seu quarto, me fazem crer veementemente nisso.

_Touché_.

Em um simples segundo, o sorriso afetado do belo rapaz desvaneceu-se por completo, dando espaço para uma expressão confusa e surpreendentemente defensiva. Ana havia atingido, em cheio, o ponto crucial. Caleb sente-se inseguro quando não possui a certeza de estar ou não na companhia de alguém.

Naquele momento triunfante, tudo fez sentido para ela! Era óbvio que a irritação dele em relação ao silêncio dela se dava mediante uma falha, um grande empecilho devido à cegueira, fazendo com que tivesse sempre que encontrar outras fontes para se assegurar do controle da situação, da continuidade de seu caricato papel de durão. A simples hipótese de ser observado ao longe, agindo despretensioso, fazia cair por terra todos os esforços de Caleb em manter sua postura arrogante. E imaginar ela, justamente a jovem de voz estridente que ele tanto odiava, vigiando-o sorrateiramente naquela noite, deixou-o infinitamente atordoado.

- Quão patética você foi! Fingindo entrar para o seu quarto só pra ver se o seu plano fofo de conquistar a minha confiança havia funcionado ou não. – Ele rosnou em baixo tom, de modo a não levantar suspeitas entre as demais pessoas dentro do amplo cômodo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse vociferar qualquer outra reclamação, indignado pela clara invasão de sua privacidade, Caleb pôde ouvir uma risada. Era um som totalmente novo, bastante agudo, mas leve e ao mesmo tempo bastante debochado, deixando-o intrigado.

- Qual é a graça, garota?! – Perguntou ele, num tom exigente e rabugento.

- Você precisava ver a sua cara! – Ana simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir, tentando tampar a boca com suas mãos pequeninas. – Parecia um garotinho assustado! Não acredito que estava morrendo de medo de você todo esse tempo!

Porém, num piscar de olhos, ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem em vermelho, ao perceber o rosto do belo rapaz numa mescla de fúria e... Vergonha?!

A sutil expressão fugidia, como se Ana pudesse enxergar a decepção de Caleb para consigo próprio por detrás daquela quase impenetrável barreira que eram os óculos escuros dele; fez com que ela se sentisse bastante arrependida. Talvez tivesse ido um pouco longe demais ao tentar se impor perante aquele idiota arrogante, ainda que ele tivesse feito o que fez, ameaçando-a e humilhando-a durante os primeiros dias de sua estadia na casa dos Bittencourt.

Ao estar disposta a entrar no jogo, disposta a vencer para defender a incrível oportunidade de cursar uma Universidade, mesmo sob circunstâncias tão adversas; não era o feitio de Ana jogar sujo. Por mais injusto que Caleb continuasse sendo para consigo, acusando-a sem fundamentos de se aproveitar da boa condição financeira do Dr. Miguel, por quem ele nutria um ódio aparentemente inexplicável; a jovem moça compreendia a responsabilidade de se aproveitar de uma fraqueza dele de estrita relação com a sua deficiência visual, fato que, com certeza, jamais teria acontecido se dependesse exclusivamente da escolha dele.

E ao perceber que, por um deslize, ela havia caçoado dessa incapacidade de Caleb em poder enxergar o mundo ao seu redor, o que talvez também possuía ligação profunda com a sua personalidade arredia e mal-encarada; Ana sentiu-se muito mal... Aquele não era o caminho adequado. A cegueira de Caleb, que por muitos anos ele se dedicou a dominá-la e aceitá-la, deveria ser um ponto de empatia entre ambos e não uma oportunidade para oprimi-lo.

Novamente, o rosto gentil de Pedro sondou a mente da garota. Ana havia passado por mudanças bruscas, assim como seu mais novo "irmão" arrogante. Agir daquela maneira apenas iria afastá-lo mais, ainda que fosse eficaz para alertá-lo a não mais caçoar de si. E ela havia prometido, naquela noite, atrás da porta do quarto, que estava disposta a conviver com ele, com a deficiência dele.

Ana não pretendia alargar a distância entre os dois. Eles agora viviam sob o mesmo teto, apesar de não quererem. Caleb poderia respeitá-la sem que ela o oprimisse ou se tornasse tão mesquinha quanto ele havia sido por aqueles dias. Mesmo que ele jamais aceitasse se aproximar dela, Ana não jogaria sujo.

- Ei... Desculpe-me... Dessa vez são desculpas sinceras, não apenas superficiais como uma resposta automática que dou quando me sinto encurralada...

A voz aguda por um breve momento soou gentil e mansa, preenchendo os ouvidos dele com doçura e sinceridade. Caleb dirigiu o seu rosto instintivamente em direção àquele som, ainda perdido, sentindo de repente o toque macio e tímido, meio receoso, da mão dela.

- Sem paranoia, Ana-só-Ana. Você agiu feito uma idiota me espionando. – Caleb respondeu finalmente, após um longo silêncio, retirando seus braços apoiados na mesa, abrupto e extremamente desnorteado. Contudo, sua voz grave não evidenciava o tom ameaçador de praxe, pelo contrário, permanecia ainda na defensiva, desconfiada.

- É, eu agi feito uma idiota mesmo. – A gentil voz dela também admitiu, afastando-se minimamente, perceptível apenas para os atentos ouvidos do rapaz cego. Provavelmente, ele pensou, Ana também deveria ter se apoiado no encosto da cadeira, se afastando instintivamente de si, sem graça por toda aquela situação.

- Bem... – Caleb hesitou por um longo momento, cedendo um sorriso por fim, não petulante, tampouco provocativo. Apenas um sorriso mudo. – Digamos que estamos quites então, porque ultimamente eu...

Ele não precisou terminar a frase, deixando morrer deliberadamente a sua voz grave. Ana não desviava suas atenções das surpreendentemente novas expressões que ele conseguia cultivar naquele belo rosto. Ambos, silenciosamente, haviam chegado a um ponto comum. E o rápido momento de intenso incômodo, em que se viram totalmente expostos, não culminou em um desastroso final constrangedor ou no estopim daquela guerra até então declarada.

Secretamente, eles sentiram-se aliviados por isso.

- Uma trégua por um poema, então. – Caleb endireitou-se na mesa, reformando minimamente a sua postura impecável de rapaz durão.

- Se o Sultão estiver disposto a barganhar com Shearazade. – Ana deu um sorriso tímido, forçando não se sentir acuada novamente. Aquilo havia sido um incrível avanço e ela não desejava estragar tudo. Mais uma vez, a deixa estava dada.

- Não me enrole mais, Ana-só-Ana. Você é a pior dos voluntários dessa biblioteca! – Implicou ele, caricato, saindo pela tangente com a mesma perfeição que conseguia ignorar a presença de alguém ou tocar violão. Aos poucos, mais dons apareciam.

Ana pigarreou, indicando que iria começar. E tentando evitar que sua voz estridente e irritantemente aguda soasse mais alto do que o aconselhado para um ambiente de biblioteca, ela recomeçou a ler o poema de Oscar Wilde.

O domingo seguia tranquilo e ensolarado, ainda que jamais se assemelhasse totalmente ao da semana passada. Dias diferentes. Contextos diferentes. Independentemente de nossas vontades. Ainda sim, as flores dançavam pelo vento do lado de fora da ampla janela próxima à mesa dos dois. Flores do Ipê amarelo.

* * *

**1 - **Sherazade é uma lendária rainha persa e narradora dos contos de As Mil e Uma Noites. Segundo a lenda da antiga Pérsia, ela, com sua beleza e inteligência, fascinou o Sultão Shariar ao narrar histórias fantásticas por mil e uma noites, poupou sua vida e ganhou o eterno amor dele.


End file.
